


Lo veo en tus ojos

by ElizabethHunter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethHunter/pseuds/ElizabethHunter
Summary: Luego de los episodios ocurridos en Sherrinford, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson vuelven a su rutina de clientes en Baker Street, pero tienen que afrontar cambios que darán un nuevo giro a sus vidas





	1. Volviendo a Baker St.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes originales de la serie "Sherlock" no me pertenecen.

* * *

* * *

Sherlock Holmes miro a su alrededor minuciosamente, para comprobar si todo estaba como debía ser. Sonrió. Los muebles mostraban una gruesa capa de polvo. Eso significaba que la Sra. Hudson había seguido sus instrucciones y, básicamente, no se había metido en su departamento. Pensó ausentarse poco tiempo, pero terminó fuera poco más de dos meses. Una investigación con final feliz, gracias a Dios. Una pequeña niña desaparecida en una playa de Mallorca lo llevó a recorrer parte de España y Francia, hasta dar con ella en una localidad cercana a Burdeos. Sus padres eran ingleses, vacacionando en la bella isla española, y vieron su paz destrozada en un momento, cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña que jugaba en la arena desapareció. Inmediatamente se dio aviso a la policía, pero detrás de eso, llamaron al detective. Holmes estuvo a punto de no aceptar, pero pensando q la niña podría ser Rosie, y John el que la buscaba con desesperación, decidió ayudar. Conclusión: encontró una organización detestable de trata de blancas que comercializaba con niñas pequeñas, de dos a ocho años, y estaban escondiendo a la niña en Saint Jean d'Illac, esperando el mejor momento para tomar un avión rumbo a Omán, donde la venderían a buen precio para formar parte del harén de un jeque que aún no pudieron identificar. Pero lo más importante es que la niña ya estaba de vuelta con su familia. Sherlock dejó vagar su mirada un instante más, mientras pensaba que era una pena que, diez años atrás, no pudo participar de la investigación de la desaparición de Madeleine McCann; quizá hoy la pequeña estaría con su familia también. Pero qué se iba a hacer. Por lo pronto, definitivamente necesitaba un baño. Y unas cuantas horas de sueño. Sonriendo nuevamente, dejó su bolso y su abrigo, y se encaminó hacia la ducha, feliz entre sus libros y probetas. No hay nada como el hogar. 

John estaba agotado. Una epidemia de sarampión llenó su consultorio dejándole exactamente cinco minutos para tragar un poco de sopa instantánea que su secretaria misericordiosamente le preparó. Decí que, gracias a un gran esfuerzo y algo de ayuda monetaria de sus amigos (bueno, de Mycroft luego de ser importunado diariamente por Sherlock), pudo instalar una consulta en su casa. Eso le ayudaba muchísimo a ocuparse de Rosie. También Mycroft logró conseguirle contratos con varias prepagas, donde ahora aparecía en sus cartillas como Dr. John H. Watson – Médico clínico – Pediatría. John esperaba que Mycroft no se lo cobrara muy caro. Ya sabemos que ese no da puntada sin hilo. Suspiró y se asomó a mirar a Jennifer, su secretaria y asistente, rogando que no tuviera un archivo más para darle. Ella sonrió desde su escritorio 

  
\- Ese era el último. Ya podés descansar – dijo ella. 

  
-¡Uff! Música para mis oídos! ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? – mientras decía estas cosas, se quitaba su bata de médico y esterilizaba muy bien sus manos. No quería contagiar a Rosie, lo único que le faltaba

  
\- Parece q es la época de las enfermedades infantiles, deben mandar a los niños a la escuela en el período de incubación, y ¡zas! Ya se lo pescaron todos. Pongo en orden estos archivos y termino -

  
\- No hay problema. Gracias Jennifer, fue un largo día el de hoy. Esperemos que mañana esté mas tranquilo. Por las dudas descansá – John le sonrió y le alcanzó su abrigo, que colgaba del perchero al lado de la puerta. 

  
\- También por las dudas voy a traer algo de comer, más sustancioso que la sopa. ¡Hasta mañana doc! Salude a Rosie por mí – Jennifer dejó su bata blanca en el respaldo de su silla, se acomodó un poco los rizos rubios y se encasquetó un gorro de lana. La temperatura ya comenzaba a descender. Saludó a John con la mano y salió a la humedad de Londres. John tomó algunas cosas de su escritorio y subió al primer piso, donde ahora estaba su casa. La señora Hudson jugaba con Rosie, que ya caminaba bastante y comenzaba a pronunciar palabras cortas. Jugaban con su peluche favorito, el conejo saltarín. 

  
\- Oh John, ya estás de vuelta, debés de estar agotado – la señora Hudson alzó la vista e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver las ojeras de John y su cabello desordenado – quedate con Rosie que te hago un té, debes descansar –

  
\- ¡Papi! – dijo la pequeña, mientras se acercaba con sus manitas extendidas hacia él. John sonrió, con una sensación agridulce. ¡Como se parecía a Mary! Cada día más. Era un dolor con el que tendría que vivir por mucho tiempo. John desechó el pensamiento triste y fue a alzar a su hija. Feliz, la niña le agarraba la nariz mientras lanzaba gorgoritos y después se inclinaba para besarlo. 

  
\- Señora Hudson, deje el té. Hoy Mycroft me dijo que Sherlock retornó ayer del caso en el continente, ¿por qué no compramos alguna torta y vamos a Baker St. a tomar el té? Llevo dos meses sin ver a mi amigo, y la verdad, necesito salir del consultorio. ¿Le molestaría cuidar a Rosie un poco mas, así me puedo dar una ducha? -

  
La señora Hudson extendió los brazos a la niña que, por supuesto, no quería largar a su papá, pero finalmente, y de la mano del conejito, John logró disponer de cinco minutos para ponerse bajo el agua caliente. Un momento después ya se sentía suficientemente él mismo para partir para Baker St., y allí se fueron los tres. 

Sherlock estaba repasando algunas notas del secuestro cuando escuchó pasitos menudos tropezando escalón por escalón. Sonrió y se levantó inmediatamente. Rosie venía subiendo la escalera a los tumbos, tomada de las manos de John. En cuanto llegó al último escalón, fue derechito hacia él 

\- ¡Tío Terlo! – la niña le reclamaba atención, que consiguió inmediatamente

  
\- ¡Mi Rosie! - Sherlock se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndola girar suavemente. Cada vez que tenía a la niña con él, sentía esa calidez interior, esa sensación de paz, de que estaba todo bien, de que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Mary, Magnussen, Smith, incluso Eurus y Moriarty, ellos podían ser felices. Rosie le daba sentido a todo. Desde que empezó a relacionarse más con la pequeña se había humanizado, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para los que lo rodeaban. 

  
John y la señora Hudson los observaban sonriendo. Realmente Rosie había ayudado a Sherlock a volver a ser él, después de ver sus sentimientos puestos a prueba hasta el extremo por su hermana. Tardó un tiempo en salir de esa especie de limbo mental en el que había quedado pero la pequeña y dulce presencia en su departamento comenzó a quebrar su aislamiento, hasta que volvió a ser el de siempre. Excepto con Rosie, con ella era el tío Terlo, divertido y paciente. Sólo con ella.

  
La señora Hudson acomodó un apple pie en la mesa, mientras John saludaba a Sherlock con una palmada y se ocupaba de la pava y el agua. 

  
\- Bueno señor, contame los detalles de este caso internacional. Quiero saber todo. ¡Ja! Deberías haber visto la cara de Donovan. Justo pasé a saludar a Greg por Scotland Yard, y a llevarle una receta que me pidió como favor, y llegué cuando estaban pasando en la tele que habías dado con los tipos esos, y que la policía francesa los tenía acorralados. Cuando dijeron que ya habían rescatado a la nena, sana y salva, creí que le daba un ataque. Todos aplaudían y ella ahí, pálida y con la boca abierta. Luego reaccionó y trató de dominarse, pero yo escuché como rechinaba los dientes. Jajajaja, fue tan gracioso… ..- mientras contaba su historia, John tomó asiento en ese sofá, que ya tenía la forma de su columna, mientras Sherlock hacía lo propio con el suyo, y con Rosie aúpa. La señora Hudson estaba preparando la mamadera para la pequeña en la cocina. 

  
\- Bueno John, en principio tengo que decir que acepté el caso, más que nada por Rosie – ante la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo, Sherlock siguió – pensé cómo estarías vos si ella desaparece, y entendí que no podía negarme al pedido de ayuda de esos padres. Así que ahí estaba, abordando un avión hacia Mallorca… .-

  
\- Oye, cuidado, cualquiera diría que ya sos un ser humano y no una máquina, que elige los casos solo por puntos interesantes – John sonrió con satisfacción 

  
\- Pero tenía puntos interesantes – Sherlock se detuvo para hacerle cosquillas a Rosie, que no dejaba de tironear de su bata, y luego le alcanzó el cráneo que adornaba la chimenea, para que se entretenga (Por supuesto, la criatura crecía entre pruebas de casos y elementos médicos, claro que no era una niña normal). Mientras Rosie escarbaba en el cráneo, Sherlock prosiguió con la historia, y John tomaba notas. Tenía pensado retomar su blog, en algún momento. Finalmente, se les unió la señora Hudson con el té.   
Al despedirse, John reflexionó en esa tarde que pasaron juntos, mientras Rosie dormía en su hombro, y a pesar del dolor que aún sentía por haber perdido a Mary, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una familia, bien extraña y loca, pero familia al fin. Quizá algún día pudiera agrandarse. Lo que John nunca imagino era cómo. 

Un par de días más tarde, Sherlock Holmes, ya aburrido del descanso que le habían impuesto luego del duro trabajo de investigación en el continente, se dirigió al hospital San Bartolomé, más conocido como el Barts, para ver si podía inmiscuirse en alguna investigación de Molly Hooper, la sufrida patóloga que, vez tras vez, lo veía invadir su laboratorio. Claro que Molly lo aguantaba solamente porque estaba enamorada de él. Sherlock lo sabía y muchas veces se había aprovechado de la joven. Sin embargo, luego del episodio con su hermana, algo cambió. Él comenzó a respetarla mucho más, y ella parecía, finalmente, preparada para seguir con su vida, sin tomarlo tanto en cuenta. Esa mañana Sherlock estaba dispuesto a hurgar en cualquier caso interesante que hubiera en la morgue. Decidido, encaró por un largo pasillo que terminaba en dos puertas vaivén, cuando ya cercano a ellas vio una silueta conocida. 

  
“Bien” dijo para sí “esto se está por poner interesante. Voy a tener algo para hacer”. Luego se dirigió al hombre

  
\- Lestrade, que casualidad. Venía en busca de un caso interesante. Y te veo por entrar a la morgue. ¿Qué traés esta mañana? Seguro es más interesante que escuchar a los clientes que estuvieron pasando por Baker St. –

  
\- Ah, Sherlock. Escuché que estabas de vuelta. Buen caso, el de Francia. – Greg apoyó la mano sobre la puerta mientras observaba el rostro de Sherlock. -Veo igual que fue algo agotador para tu físico. Tenés ojeras. ¿No dijo John que te quedes un tiempo descansando? –

  
\- John no entiende lo que mi cuerpo necesita. Descansar es aburrido. El trabajo me renueva. Aparte tengo la fuerte sospecha de que dijo todo eso para poder dejarme a Rosie mientras él trabaja. Pero si seguía encerrado en casa iba a terminar con todas mis probetas y retortas llenas de experimentos químicos, y no quiero que los bomberos vuelvan a revolver mi cocina porque algún vecino se queja de olores fuertes y explosiones. Así que ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a la señora Hudson a que no sufra más por mi confinamiento? ¿Un asesinato? Debe ser, si venís a la morgue. Dejame ver el caso.. -Sherlock iba acelerando cada vez mas las palabras, mientras sentía ese restallido de energía interna de cuando estaba ante un nuevo caso. Lestrade movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se encogía de hombros. 

  
\- De hecho, no tengo idea. La forense me llamó esta mañana. Me pidió por favor que viniera urgentemente, que tenía algo muy serio. No sé más nada. Estaba por entrar a averiguarlo -

  
Sherlock levantó una ceja en un gesto más bien despectivo, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo desde cuándo Molly llamaba a Scotland Yard para darle un caso. También le llamó la atención que Lestrade dijera “forense” y no Molly. Pero la curiosidad por lo que fuera que había en la morgue eclipsó esos detalles insignificantes. Lestrade comenzó a empujar la puerta y volvió su cabeza a mirarlo nuevamente

  
\- ¿Venís? – lo invitó 

  
\- Por supuesto, picaste mi curiosidad - Y atravesó las puertas detrás del detective inspector. 

  
Entraron al laboratorio de patología, que se encontraba antes de la sala de autopsias, donde una joven trajinaba en un microscopio, de espaldas a ellos. Sherlock estaba a punto de saludar a Molly, cuando su cerebro registró que algo no andaba bien. La joven llevaba su bata blanca, un jean y chatitas rosas. Su cabello lacio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, que colgaba hacia un lado de su cabeza, debido a la inclinación de la misma sobre el microscopio. A simple vista, era igual a Molly, pero algo no cuadraba. No era tan delgada como Molly, era un poco más alta y su cabello unos tonos mas cobre. Sherlock estaba por preguntarle a Lestrade quién era la joven, cuando ella, habiendo escuchado que alguien entraba, dejó su trabajo y se dio vuelta en el taburete. 

  
-Greg, gracias por venir tan rápido – dijo mirando a Lestrade con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, a la cual él correspondió con un gesto de asentimiento. Enseguida Sherlock vio que entre ellos había más que una relación profesional. Se notaba cierta confianza en su mirada y sus gestos. Algo de la cara de la joven llamó la atención de Holmes, no sabía qué. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta. 

  
Ella dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Sherlock, mirándolo de arriba abajo con un movimiento sutil de sus ojos. Eso era. Tenía ojos de un color particular, un color miel bastante raro, casi dorado. Pero no era solo eso. Era más bien la mirada, enfocada, casi clínica, con la que lo examinó. Sherlock se sintió paralizado en su lugar por un par de segundos. Era como si con esa mirada hubiera podido ver todo su interior, su pasado y sus pensamientos. Era casi como cuando Mycroft quería saber en qué andaba. Le resultó algo perturbador. Pero rápidamente se sacudió esas sensaciones, y miró a Lestrade en busca de una explicación. Inútilmente, porque el inspector lo ignoraba. 

  
No quedaba otra, entonces, que averiguarlo por sí mismo, a su manera. 

  
\- ¿Dónde está Molly Hooper? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la bandeja donde se guardaban las planillas de los casos del día. No pudo acercarse mucho, porque la chica se puso de pie y se acercó a él, deteniéndose justo al frente suyo. 

  
\- Molly está de vacaciones. Yo estoy trabajando en su lugar- dijo eso casi sin pestañear, mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión cercana al desafío. 

  
\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿De qué? Tiene que volver – miró a Lestrade, que se mantenía al margen, mirando la situación con aire risueño, y le dijo en voz un poco más baja - No me gusta la gente nueva. Llamá a Molly, que venga a trabajar -

  
Antes de que Greg pudiera dar ningún tipo de explicación, ella respondió con tono firme

  
\- Lamento que su tropofobia le haga difícil aceptar los cambios, señor Holmes, pero le diría que vaya trabajando en eso, si quiere seguir contando con la colaboración del Barts, porque mi trabajo no es temporal. Ya formo parte de la unidad forense, junto con Molly, y soy perito delegada de Scotland Yard, lo cual quiere decir que, en varios de los casos que tenga el detective inspector Lestrade, voy a participar. Por lo tanto, le aconsejo que haga su mejor esfuerzo para adaptarse - mientras Sherlock escuchaba todo esto con una expresión de sorpresa, Lestrade sonrió un instante, para luego dirigirse a ella 

  
\- ¿Dijiste que era algo grave? –

  
\- Ciertamente, vamos a la sala de autopsias y te muestro –

  
\- Oiga, espere - Sherlock salió del estado de shock en el que había entrado, y los detuvo extendiendo una mano -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No nos presentamos aún -

  
\- Leo los diarios, señor Holmes. Sé quién es usted. ¿Podemos pasar a la morgue? - la joven siguió caminando hacia otra puerta que había al fondo de la sala, seguida por los dos hombres. Cuando faltaban cuatro o cinco pasos para llegar, se dio media vuelta y miro a Sherlock de vuelta a los ojos  
\- Por cierto, soy Elizabeth Hunter, forense del Barts desde hace dos meses. Supongo que nos veremos seguido - y siguió su camino a la sala de autopsias. 

  
Sherlock volvió a mirar a Lestrade, quién arqueó las cejas y luego extendió el brazo, invitándolo a pasar. 


	2. Ver más allá de lo aparente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un caso de muerte súbita de un niño pequeño puede no ser tan obvio como todos piensan, y Sherlock será el encargado de investigar qué sucedió realmente.

Sherlock estaba tan asombrado de que la joven lo hubiera enfrentado de esa manera, que se olvidó de hacer sus propias deducciones. Podría hacerlo mientras se dirigían a la sala, pero prefirió concentrarse en el caso. Sin embargo, necesitaba sacarse una duda, para lo que utilizó el navegador de su teléfono.

"Tropofobia: Es el pánico que presentan algunas personas, al verse envueltas en todo lo que tenga que ver con los cambios. A pesar, de que estas transformaciones puedan ser para un bien personal, este miedo injustificado obstaculiza todas estas acciones. Este temor a los avances, traen como consecuencias perdidas de grandes oportunidades laborales y sociales."

 _"Yo no tengo miedo al cambio"_ se dijo mentalmente _"solo me molesta la gente extraña, por lo general porque hay que explicarles todo. A Molly, John y Lestrade ya los tengo entrenados. Pero yo no tengo ninguna fobia"_ seguía tratando de convencerse. Con un esfuerzo mental, quitó esas inquietudes de su cabeza, mientras se reunía con los otros dos frente a una de las mesas metálicas.

En el aire se sentía el permanente olor mezcla del formol y el desinfectante que se usaba en la morgue. Toda la sala estaba limpia, los azulejos fregados hasta el cansancio, y esas mesas pulidas brillaban. Sherlock dirigió la mirada a la que tenía frente a él, y de inmediato supo que el caso no sería agradable. Bajo una sábana blanca había un bulto pequeño. Aun sin quitar la sábana pudo calcular: una criatura de entre uno o dos años. También observó que junto a la mesa se encontraba el carrito auxiliar con una gran variedad de instrumental quirúrgico sin abrir, lo que mostraba que ella aún no había comenzado con la autopsia. Algo feo sucedía. Miró a la joven y luego a Lestrade. Ella tenía una expresión seria y triste al mismo tiempo. El mostraba signos de confusión, pero se notaba que tomaba en serio cada palabra y gesto de la forense.

\- Greg, te llamé porque necesito que estés presente cuando abra el cuerpo, Hablé con Thompson, el jefe del cuerpo forense, tengo ciertas sospechas, pero él no quiso abrir un caso oficialmente, aún. Así que me dijo que hable con vos y decidas..... Señor Holmes, si quiere puede presenciar la autopsia, nos puede ayudar como testigo. Primero les pido que se pongan esos batines, cofias y barbijo - señaló un mostrador donde había elementos de protección, mientras ella se recogía el cabello dentro de la cofia, y se ponía un delantal impermeable sobre el batín. Cuando Holmes y Lestrade volvieron junto a la mesa, ella se había calzado botas de tela, y se estaba ajustando el barbijo. Tomó un par de guantes y se acercó - Antes de empezar, voy a exponerles el por qué necesito un policía presente. Por supuesto, está de más decirles que solamente se les permite estar a una distancia prudencial, sólo para que vean las lesiones que nos interesan. - suspiró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, para luego descubrir el cuerpo y comenzar la descripción del cadáver, con voz fría y clínica. - Varón de 18 meses de edad, declarado muerto de camino al hospital, causa supuesta, paro cardiorrespiratorio. Presenta cierto nivel de cianosis en los labios - señaló con el dedo enguantado los labios levemente azules del pequeño - acorde al diagnóstico. La madre declaró ante los paramédicos que fue a verlo a su cuna para ver si descansaba bien, y se percató de que no respiraba. Llamó inmediatamente a emergencias, quienes trataron de reanimarlo, pero sin resultados -

Lestrade la miró fijamente - Pero vos no creés ese diagnóstico - luego miró al pequeño que yacía en la fría mesa - Pobre madre, qué dolor, traer a su hijo muerto-

-Tenés razón - contestó ella fijando su mirada en el inspector - creo que sucedió algo más, algo mucho peor - 

\- Empezando porque ya no es común la muerte súbita en niños de 18 meses - mencionó Sherlock, mientras se inclinaba para observar el pequeño cuerpo - ¿Van de Berg? ¿Algo que ver con el secretario del embajador holandés? - dijo, examinando la pequeña etiqueta que colgaba de su dedo gordo derecho. 

\- De hecho, es el nieto. Eso sumado a que, cuando se declara muerte súbita, legalmente debe hacerse una autopsia, hizo que el pequeño Van de Berg me visite en la morgue. Pero vamos a lo que me hizo llamarte - Elizabeth miró a Lestrade y luego se dirigió al gran negatoscopio, la caja lumínica donde se revisaban las radiografías, colgado en la pared. En el negatoscopio había expuestas tres radiografías. Elizabeth prendió el aparato y acomodó primero una placa donde se veía la pequeña columna vertebral desde la 7° costilla hasta la mitad del hueso temporal. Luego tomó una potente lupa y la centró en las primeras vértebras cervicales. Miró con intención a Lestrade 

\- ¿Podés ver que hay? - 

El inspector fruncía el ceño en el esfuerzo por encontrar lo que ella quería que vieran. Frustrado, se alejó de la placa

\- ¿No? - él negó con la cabeza - ¿Y usted señor Holmes? - Sherlock tomó la lupa de su mano y se acercó 

\- Debo decir que las radiografías no son mi fuerte. ¿Puede mostrarnos lo que le llamó la atención, señorita Hunter? - 

Ella asintió, recuperó su lupa y tomó un lápiz, con el cual les fue señalando lo que explicaba

\- Esta es la primera cervical, el atlas. Ésta, la segunda, el axis. Son diferentes al resto porque son las encargadas de la rotación de la cabeza, el axis es como un perno, y el atlas como una arandela sobre él. Si se fijan con detenimiento, el arco neural del axis presenta una ligera fractura, ¿pueden verlo? - los dos asistieron. Lestrade se tomó la frente.   
Sherlock se acercó al cadáver y examinó su cuello

\- No tiene ni una marca. Y esa fractura es casi imposible de ver, ¿Cómo la encontró? - 

\- Porque la estaba buscando, se denomina síndrome del ahorcado, la fractura en el axis, la 2°cervical - 

-Pero el niño no muestra ninguna señal de agresión, de hecho parece ser lo que dijeron, paro cardiorrespiratorio. No había motivos para buscar otra cosa. ¿Por qué lo hizo? - Sherlock por primera vez la miró derecho a esos ojos dorados. 

\- Porque, como usted dijo, señor Holmes, la muerte súbita se da, como mucho, hasta los doce meses. Acá hay gato encerrado, lo supe desde el principio, y busqué las pruebas que me lo mostraran - señaló las placas - ahora que me aseguré de eso antes de abrir el cuerpo, ya sé qué lesiones buscar adentro-

\- Tenés un caso de peso Lestrade, qué bueno que justo se me ocurrió venir de visita - Holmes palmeó el hombro de Greg, mientras internamente se asombraba de la sagacidad de la Srta. Hunter. "Es muy buena en su trabajo. Todos hubieran comenzado la autopsia sin más, difícilmente hubieran hallado esa pequeña señal, es casi imposible hallarla si no sabés que la buscás".

Pero ella seguía explicando

\- Ya empecé a sospechar que la criatura era víctima de violencia, así que seguí con el examen radiológico y encontré esto - señaló una placa del cráneo - esta fractura. Cualquiera diría que puede ser de una caída, común a esta edad, pero el patrón de la fractura me muestra que el niño ha sido azotado contra una superficie dura, una pared, o el suelo. Estos patrones se dan por onda de rebote, es decir, el golpe produce una onda que reverbera de la frente hacia la nuca, pero como ahí está posicionada la mano de la persona que lo golpea, la onda del golpe rebota contra la mano y vuelve hacia adelante, chocando con la onda del otro lado, y produciendo este patrón de fractura. Y por si no era suficiente - tomó la otra radiografía y la centró en la luz - esta placa muestra un ligero desplazamiento del hombro, consistente con reiteradas sacudidas. Por eso te llamé, no puedo hacer esto sin intervención policial -

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Lestrade se veía algo abatido - Evidentemente estamos ante un caso de violencia doméstica e infanticidio. El niño no murió durmiendo, lo ahorcaron. - 

\- El que lo hizo sabía muy bien como cubrirse, no dejó ni una marca en el cuello del niño - Holmes volvía a examinar el cuerpo, con movimientos rápidos de sus manos enguantadas - A simple vista es muerte natural, y seguramente un médico cualquiera hubiese estado de acuerdo - 

\- Pues a ese médico le importaría bien poco la verdad - Elizabeth habló con dureza y dolor - No tendría en cuenta para nada que el paciente, aunque muerto, merece el mismo esfuerzo que cualquiera que necesite curarse. Pero el asesino no tuvo tanta suerte. No voy a dejar que el maltrato pase desapercibido. Y ustedes se encargarán de averiguar bien qué sucedió, y que se haga justicia - 

Lestrade le dio una palmada en el hombro cariñosamente, mientras la miraba con tristeza - Hiciste bien en llamar. Comencemos la autopsia, yo voy a tomar notas -  
Los tres se acercaron a la mesa, mientras ella colocaba su barbijo sobre la boca y se ponía gafas de seguridad. 

Dos horas después, Lestrade y Holmes se dirigían a la casa del secretario del embajador holandés.   
-Demás está decir que este tema es muy delicado Sherlock, tratá de no decir nada que provoque un incidente internacional, por favor - Lestrade estaba preocupado; era un tema para manejar con sutileza, la cual no era, justamente, el fuerte del detective. 

\- Haré lo posible - Sherlock estaba ensimismado, recostado en el asiento del acompañante. 

Llegaron a una casa elegante en el 67 de Eaton Pl., en el barrio Belgravia, uno de los más caros de Londres. Lestrade mostró su placa, y enseguida fue conducido al despacho del señor Van de Berg. Por suerte para todos, el que los recibió era Van de Berg Jr., el papá del bebé. Mejor así, no era agradable para Greg tener que decirle al secretario que su hijo era un homicida. Elizabeth realizó una autopsia minuciosa, corroborando todas las hipótesis que habían hecho, tenían pruebas más que suficientes para iniciar un caso legalmente. Pero Sherlock había insistido en que le dijeran al hombre que, como legalmente se requería, necesitaban investigar el lugar de la muerte, esto es, la habitación del niño. Elizabeth les dejó claro que el niño había sufrido varios golpes fuertes, un par en la cabeza, que dejaron secuelas, y que tenían que encontrar alguna clase de rastro de eso en la casa. Y que era muy probable que el homicida fuera el padre. Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ese caso. 

  
\- Detective Inspector Lestrade, pase usted. Y lo acompaña el señor Holmes. Adelante señores - Van de Berg actuaba con amabilidad, mostrándose sumamente dolido por la muerte del niño - Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Scotland Yard participaba en un caso de muerte súbita, entiendo que el médico que nos atendió dijo que era requerida una autopsia, pero de ahí a que intervenga Scotland Yard... - Van de Berg se sentó detrás del escritorio de su padre. 

_"Eso hubieras deseado"_ pensó Holmes. Y clavó su mirada azul en ese hombre _"Ojeras de hace tres días, por lo menos; había dejado el cigarrillo, pero lo retomó, con mucha intensidad además, lo que muestra un estado de ansiedad elevado, más aún por la manera que se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Matrimonio de apariencia, muchas fotos en las repisas, pero su alianza se extravío dos veces, es la tercera que hace, puedo ver otros dos modelos en otras tantas fotos, lo cual muestra que se la quita regularmente. Algo no está bien con el niño, habla de su hijo como él bebé, no dice mi hijo, en las fotos nunca lo tiene él, siempre está con otras personas. Claro... Es más que obvio.... "_

Mientras Sherlock seguía con su análisis, Lestrade interrogó al hombre con respecto a la salud y antecedentes del pequeño Van de Berg y la familia, y finalmente requirió permiso para examinar la habitación. El hombre se mostró algo reticente, pero no podía negarse a la policía, así que los dirigió a la habitación.

  
Dentro encontraron a una mujer, llorando con mucha tristeza, hecha un bollo en una mecedora, abrazada a una ropita celeste. La madre. 

Lestrade iba a hablar con ella cuando Sherlock se adelantó. Al verlo acercarse a la mujer, el corazón de Greg se paralizó _"Oh Dios, va a hacer que a la mujer la internen. Le dije que se mantuviera callado...."_ Cerró los ojos a lo inevitable cuando..... 

\- Señora Van de Berg, lamento muchísimo su pérdida - Sherlock se puso en cuclillas al lado de la mecedora y posó su mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de la mujer. Siguió hablando con un tono calmado y, a su manera, dulce - Entiendo que el dolor de una madre cuando pierde a su hijo es enorme, pero quisiera que me contestara algunas preguntas. No quiero molestarla en su dolor pero, como le han informado a su esposo, todo caso de muerte súbita debe ser investigado. No le llevará mucho tiempo, solo un par de preguntas. ¿Se siente capaz de eso? - Diablos, el tipo era capaz de guardar una cabeza en su heladera y disparar contra la pared de su casa sólo por aburrimiento, pero cuando quería sacar algo de alguien, podía mostrarse como el más amable de los mortales. Lestrade tenía ganas de grabarlo. 

\- Si, creo que sí - la mujer se acomodó un poco en la silla, mientras tomaba un pañuelo que Sherlock le había ofrecido.

  
-¿Qué le parece si, mientras se recupera un poco para hablar, examino la habitación? No tardaré mucho, y no es necesario que se mueva de aquí - La mujer suspiró dos o tres veces, para recuperarse, mientras asentía con la cabeza. 

  
Sherlock sacó su lupa y prácticamente cepilló la habitación. Paredes, piso, cuna, cambiador, silla, todo fue revisado minuciosamente, mientras lanzaba exclamaciones ahogadas aquí y allá, se murmuraba cosas a sí mismo y cambiaba de expresión de un momento a otro. Lestrade ya sabía, cuando hacía esas cosas había que dejarlo. Así que esperó paciente a un lado, mientras la señora Van de Berg se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo y lo miraba francamente intrigada, a pesar de su dolor. 

Finalmente, acercó una silla a la de la señora Van de Berg, y se sentó. Sintió que ella se tensaba y respiraba un poco mas rápido, así que nuevamente apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de ella y la miró a los ojos con una compasión que pocas veces mostraba. Con un gesto, le señaló a Greg un vaso, y el inspector se apresuró a traerle agua a la mujer. 

  
\- Señora, necesitaría saber si el pequeño.. - 

\- Ruud - 

\- ¿Perdón? - Sherlock le alcanzó el vaso. Ella bebió un sorbo y siguió 

\- Ruud. Mi hijo se llama Ruud, Ruud Van de Berg -

\- Claro, Ruud - Sherlock volvió a su papel de hombre comprensivo - Necesitamos saber si el pequeño Ruud tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, o antecedentes en la familia - 

\- Bueno, su abuelo sufre de hipertensión, pero, ya sabe, es diplomático, y mi madre tuvo siempre problemas de colesterol, sacando eso, todos estamos bien. A Ruud le hice muchos estudios médicos, lo único que salió mal es que, probablemente, necesite lentes desde pequeño, parece que tiene miopía -

\- Ah, ¿Y sabe usted si alguien más de la familia lo sufre? La miopía, desde pequeño me refiero -

\- No, sólo él. - la mujer tomó otro poco de agua. 

\- Entiendo, ¿Y Ruud era un niño normal? Me refiero a su desarrollo ¿Tuvo problemas para caminar? ¿Problemas de equilibrio? ¿Algún golpe fuerte? - 

\- No que yo sepa. Una vez, había estado fuera acompañando a mi suegra, que necesitaba ayuda con unos trámites, y cuando volví, Ruud tenía un chichón en la frente. Le pregunté a mi esposo qué había pasado, y él dijo que quizá se había golpeado con el barandal de la cuna, puesto que todo el rato había estado dentro. Me resultó raro, pero como Ruud no mostraba ningún problema, lo dejé estar. Mi esposo se pone nervioso si entiende que no le creo, aunque solo sea que le pregunto dos veces lo mismo, y no tenía ganas de discutir. - 

Los cabellos de la nuca de Sherlock se erizaron, sentía que estaba cerca de atar todos los cabos. 

\- ¿Debo entender que su matrimonio no pasa por su mejor momento? - 

\- No sé si alguna vez tuvo su mejor momento - dijo ella con tristeza - pero al menos ahora tenía compañía, tenía alguien a quien amar y que me necesitara, y ahora.... Ahora.... - la mujer no pudo seguir. Comenzó nuevamente a llorar de manera desconsolada. Sherlock solo atinó a rozar su mano murmurando "lo siento", se levantó y le hizo una seña a Greg. Los dos salieron. 

  
Caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, cuando vieron a Van de Berg en el baño, pasando un peine por sus cabellos. Cuándo el los vio, salió a su encuentro 

\- Espero hayan encontrado lo que necesitaban. Lamento que no podamos ser de ayuda, mi esposa y yo estamos destrozados y... - 

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto - lo cortó Holmes, sin ningún rastro de la amabilidad que le había demostrado a su esposa, y dirigiéndose al baño - Disculpe Van de Berg, ¿me permite usar las instalaciones? Vengo trabajando de temprano, y ya sabe... - 

\- Claro, señor Holmes, pase. Lo esperamos en la sala - Van de Berg, seguido por Lestrade, bajaron las escaleras. 

Cinco minutos después estaban reunidos en la sala

\- Entiendo que legalmente haya una investigación, pero confío en que ratifique el diagnóstico de la muerte del niño. Confío en que me lo comunique apenas lo sepa, inspector - Van de Berg se mostraba algo más tranquilo que cuando los recibió. 

\- Seguramente así lo hará. No tema, señor Van de Berg, no tardará mucho. - Sherlock dijo esto con su tono más grave. 

\- Agradecemos su colaboración, y le comunicaré los resultados apenas los tengamos. Que tenga buen día Van de Berg. - Lestrade le tendió su mano, y ambos salieron de la casa. 

Ya en la calle, Greg abrió la puerta de su auto, esperando que Holmes entrara, pero él lo ignoró y se acercó a parar un taxi. 

\- Hey, ¿Qué hacés? Maldición, ya te vas a seguir la investigación por tu cuenta - exasperado, Greg cerró de un portazo y se acercó a Sherlock. En cuanto el otro estaba por subir a un taxi, lo tomó del brazo, y lo miró a los ojos - Escuchame bien, esto es delicado, si querés seguir tu línea de investigación, hacelo, pero cualquier acción que tomes, debés comunicármelo, ¿entendés? No quiero problemas políticos - Sherlock asintió, mientras subía al auto

\- Prometo no meterte en líos. Creo que mañana a la tarde, ya tendré todas las pruebas necesarias. - 

\- Elizabeth tenía razón entonces, fue Van de Berg - 

\- Por supuesto. La señorita Hunter te dio las pruebas del hecho, mañana te daré las pruebas del motivo. Preparate, esto va a salir en los medios - cerró la puerta, dejando a Lestrade mirando como se iba el taxi - Al hospital San Bartolomé por favor -


	3. ¿Van de Berg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock continúa investigando la muerte de Ruud Van de Berg

Caía el sol, por la ventana del laboratorio se veía la luz atravesando tangencialmente la hermosa skyline, o línea del horizonte, de la bella Londres. Elizabeth se hallaba sentada ante una mesa, rellenando los informes del día, su alrededor lleno de papeles, placas y carpetas, y un par de placas petri con preparados rotulados. Le agotaba ese desorden, pero sus compañeros no eran muy prolijos en el trabajo. Simplemente venían y le dejaban por ahí los resultados de toxicología, tanatología y algunos laboratorios. Extrañaba a Molly, al menos ella tenía la amabilidad de quedarse a ayudarla. Bueno, tenía era la palabra clave, ahora estaba cada vez más ocupada. Elizabeth sonrió, ya era hora de que Molly siguiera con su vida, merecía ser feliz. Se preguntó si a ella le dirían eso en un tiempo. 

Mientras terminaba de certificar un informe, las puertas vaivén del laboratorio se abrieron bruscamente, haciéndola casi saltar de la silla. 

  
-¡Señorita Hunter! Que bueno que se encuentra aquí aún, necesito su colaboración – Sherlock Holmes dejó caer sobre su escritorio una bolsa transparente con algunos cabellos rubios cortos. Sorprendida, levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos dorados en los azules que la observaban. 

Y entonces, algo pasó. Era la segunda vez que se miraban a los ojos directamente, y el tiempo se detuvo. Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos reaccionó, no movieron ni un músculo ni dijeron nada. 

_“¿Qué pasa conmigo? “_ se dijo él _“si venía completamente concentrado en el caso Van de Berg, y ahora mi mente se quedó en blanco. Quizá aún no me recupero del mes y medio de trabajo, quizá John tenía razón y necesitaba más descanso”_ Holmes hizo un esfuerzo consciente para reactivar su cerebro. Pero antes de que lo lograra, ella reaccionó primero

  
-Señor Holmes, está muy acostumbrado a que Molly acuda a su primer solicitud, pero yo tengo mucho trabajo que completar, no puedo dejar todo cada vez que se aparezca en el laboratorio. ¿Qué es esto? – dijo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. 

  
-El cabello de Van de Berg, necesito que realice un exámen de ADN – Sherlock se acercó a la ventana, quizá la vista de Londres le ayudara a recuperarse un poco. 

  
-¿Perdón? – ella tomó la bolsa de una orilla y miró su contenido

  
-Un exámen de ADN. Supongo que ya ha realizado varios ¿No? Necesito confirmar mi teoría –

  
-¿Y usted cree que yo hago magia? ¿Qué es cuestión de poner una gota de sangre bajo el microscopio y “abracadabra”, ya tengo los resultados? Esto lleva tiempo, no es tan sencillo. – Elizabeth negaba con la cabeza, mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano. 

  
-Entiendo que, en caso de urgencia, puede estar en un día. Sólo necesito un test de paternidad, no un exámen completo. – Sherlock vio que ella seguía más bien escéptica, así que continuó – Yo puedo colaborarle. Tengo entrenamiento en química y puedo ayudarla en las preparaciones – Elizabeth suspiró. No podía negarse a ayudar si era para el caso que ella misma les había solicitado. 

  
-Bien - asintió – Pero me promete dos cosas. No sale de este laboratorio hasta que hayamos terminado con el análisis. Necesito de su ayuda. Y segundo, me mantiene informada de los avances. A mí no me venga con el efecto teatral ese de largar todo a último momento, cuando ya resolvió todo. Es mi caso y quiero saber lo que pasa – y dicho esto se cruzó de brazos, esperando la reacción del detective. – Ah, sí, y ya que me hace quedarme después de hora, de hecho voy a tener que pasar la noche aquí, lo mínimo que puede hacer es conseguirme la cena – lo miró desafiante, pero en sus ojos había una sombra de una pícara sonrisa. Lo estaba probando. Sherlock lo meditó un momento 

  
-Es buena negociando – se acercó a la mesa para tomar un portaobjetos del microscopio - ¿Comida china está bien? –

  
-Hecho. Si me hace el favor de preparar unas petri con reactivos, voy por una muestra de sangre del cadáver – y tomando un par de guantes y una jeringa se dirigió a la habitación siguiente. 

  
Sherlock Holmes ya se sentía él mismo otra vez, como para, ahora sí, “deducir” a la señorita Elizabeth Hunter. 

  
Por supuesto, lo primero que notó, de hecho lo había notado apenas conocerla, es que no era británica. Su acento la delataba. Hablaba inglés perfectamente, pero su forma de hablar le mostró que no provenía de un país anglohablante, sino mas bien latino. Vivía sola, sin mascotas, sino se hubiera preocupado por no poder volver a atender a cualquier ser vivo que la esperase esa noche. Rondaba los 30 años, y evidentemente en algún momento sufrió violencia familiar, por la furia contenida con la que les había exigido justicia por el pequeño Van de Berg. Era una persona metódica y detallista, se notaba en su forma de trabajar (bueno, no justamente en su escritorio, pero Holmes conocía bien a los técnicos de laboratorio del Barts y sabía que ese desorden provenía de ellos), pero él lo notó especialmente al verla vestirse para la autopsia: todos los pasos fueron cumplidos en su orden y checkeados con eficiencia. Se acercó al escritorio y espió los informes: letra pequeña, compacta y constante, nada que ver con los garabatos médicos. Los trazos de birome eran firmes y profundos, marcando el papel, muestra de una gran determinación. No había nada de sentimentalismo ni nubes rosas en esa mujer, con una mentalidad sumamente clínica y exacta. _“Al fin alguien con el que poder trabajar, sin tener que cuidarse de cursilerías”_. Sherlock volvió a las placas petri para concluir su preparación. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los colgó de una silla, y justo cuando terminó de acomodar la mesa de trabajo Elizabeth atravesó nuevamente las puertas, con un pequeño frasquito con sangre. Sin mediar palabra, comenzó a manipular las petri con los reactivos. En una de ellas colocó una muestra de sangre, rotulando todo con marcador indeleble, y luego hizo lo mismo con los cabellos de Van de Berg. Mientras ella estaba concentrada en el proceso, Sherlock la observó mejor. 

  
Físicamente era algo parecida a Molly, alta como ella, con un poco mas de contextura, cabello lacio castaño cobrizo, casi pelirrojo. Tocaba algún instrumento de cuerdas, probablemente la guitarra, y acostumbraba cocinar. Las marcas de sus dedos lo decían todo. Su lavarropas estaba averiado y el foco del baño estaba por quemarse. A pesar de quejarse con él por hacerla quedarse después de horas, tenía la costumbre de trabajar hasta tarde. Tenía algún tipo de relación extra laboral con Lestrade, aunque ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían cuál era. Eso lo puso de mal humor, sin saber el motivo. No tenía muchos amigos, pero evidentemente Molly era una, según una foto impresa en impresora de oficina, con el cartucho amarillo con menos tinta que los demás, en papel común, pegada con cinta con poco adhesivo en la pared, aproximadamente dos semanas atrás. En ella estaban las dos jóvenes abrazadas, sonriendo, sentadas en el pasto en un parque, el Hyde Park, aparentemente. 

  
\- Bien, esperamos un rato que los reactivos liberen el ADN celular. Mientras, voy a tomar algo caliente, ¿Desea algo? –

  
\- Café, negro.. –

  
\- Dos de azúcar, Molly lo mencionó. Enseguida vuelvo – dio la vuelta para salir cuando las puertas se abrieron. 

  
\- Señorita Hunter, le presento a mi colega, el doctor.. - Holmes fue interrumpido por el recién llegado. 

  
\- Elizabeth, ¿Te reclutaron para quedarte hasta tarde? – John sonrió y se acercó a la mujer. 

  
\- John, debí saber que, tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí – por primera vez Sherlock la vio sonreír abiertamente, acercándose para saludar a su amigo. John volteó su cabeza para mirarlo. Era tan cómico; Holmes había quedado parado con la mano extendida para presentarlos, y los miraba con expresión de total extrañeza, la misma que ponía cada vez que no comprendía las implicaciones emocionales de algo. John rió para sus adentros. 

  
\- Perdón, ¿Se conocen? – más que una pregunta, era casi un reclamo. 

  
\- Sos malo John. Hoy cuando llegó el señor Holmes junto con Greg, fue sumamente claro que no le contaste nada. Iba a dar una explicación, pero pensé que tendrías tus buenas razones, así que me callé. Aparte, nos ocupaba un caso más bien grave, y tarde o temprano iba a suceder esto – dijo Elizabeth estirando su brazo como señalando la situación. 

  
-Oh, no tenía el más mínimo interés en decir nada, creeme. – John seguía hablando con la mujer sin haber posado ni una vez la vista en su amigo. – No se le dan bien los cambios, y después yo tengo que aguantar los cuestionamientos. Así que pensé en posponerlo lo más posible -

  
\- John, si estás hablando de mí, te recuerdo que estoy acá parado… - Ni una reacción de ninguno de los dos

  
\- Ah, o sea que lo otro… - siguió ella en voz más baja

  
\- ¡Oh, no, mucho menos! ¡Eso sí va a ser una sorpresa! - John no ocultaba su satisfacción - Pero nos faltan unas semanas. Mientras ¿Me ponen al tanto de lo que estamos hacien.. –

  
-¡JOHN! ¡Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! - Sherlock Holmes perdió su compostura. Los otros dos lo estaban poniendo nervioso - Ya está bien de misterios y decime qué sucede -

  
\- ¿Misterio? – le contestó ella - No veo ningún misterio –

  
\- Pues no creo que conozca al Doctor Watson porque sí. Alguien los presentó, sé muy bien que hace dos meses no sabía de su existencia, pues básicamente se pasaba su tiempo libre jugando al bridge con la señora Hudson -

  
\- Oh, ¿Ella juega al bridge? ¡Me encanta el bridge! – Elizabeth volvió a dirigirse a John, mientras la frustración de Sherlock crecía cada vez más. Se sentía como John en sus ridículos relatos, dónde todo transcurría de acuerdo a un plan que él no lograba comprender hasta último momento. De más está decir que al señor Holmes le desagradaba sumamente sentir que se estaba quedando afuera de algo. 

  
\- Señorita Hunter, sé que la huella genética tarda, pero ¿No le parece que es hora de concentrarnos nuevamente en el trabajo? – a pesar de decir eso con la mayor autoridad que pudo, no se sentía capaz de mirarla. – Y John, te avisé que estaba aquí con un caso por si querías participar, no para que nos distraigas.. –

  
\- Oh, por Dios, voy a buscarte el café, que ya te estás poniendo gruñón – John amagó a salir, cuando Elizabeth lo detuvo

  
\- Dejá John, yo voy, quiero algo para tomar yo también ¿Querés algo? – Elizabeth se encaminó de nuevo a la salida

  
\- No, estoy bien, tomé el té antes de salir, gracias - y John se volvió a ver a Sherlock, que se había sentado en un taburete. Evidentemente estaba con un humor de mil demonios, John no podía distinguir bien si era porque estaba celoso o porque evidentemente John sabía algo que a él se le había escapado. O quizá porque hubiese esperado que tardara más en llegar para poder estar más tiempo con la chica… _“Nahhh, a quién engaño. Sé que Elizabeth será un desafío para él, pero no exageremos”_

  
John la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la puerta se cerró, y al darse vuelta se econtró con los ojos de Holmes fijos en él.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Vaya, Sherlock estaba furioso. John sonrió; al menos estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Cuando Sherlock se quedaba solo en el departamento sin nada que hacer, su mente viajaba a lugares demasiado oscuros, más aún luego de haber sido secuestrados por su hermana.

\- No te gusta no saber ¿Verdad? -

-Ya sabés que no. Podría investigar de dónde se conocen ustedes dos, pero en este momento tengo cosas más urgentes en las cuales enfocarme, así que, si me hacés el favor...- Holmes regresó hacia el mostrador, sentándose en un taburete, frente a un microscopio, en el cual acomodó en un portaobjeto unas cascaritas que sacó de otra bolsita del bolsillo.

\- Bueno, todo sea por colaborar - John se sentó en una silla cercana - La verdad es que no hay misterio. Molly, hizo una pequeña reunión en su casa, a la cual nos invito a la señora Hudson y a mí, con Rosie. Elizabeth estaba allí también, y así nos conocimos -

\- Mmm, ¿Cuánto hace de esto? - Sherlock ya estaba enfocado en el microscopio. Era algo muy sencillo, obviamente perdió el interés enseguida - Molly nunca hace reuniones en su casa -

\- Bueno, ya que Elizabeth entró a trabajar en la planta permanente del Barts, quiso hacerle una, digamos, bienvenida - Sherlock notó el tono un tanto más inseguro de John, lo que quería decir que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero optó por ignorarlo. Ahora estaban muy ocupados - Esto fue hace un mes; desde entonces, Elizabeth ha tenido la amabilidad de cuidar algunos días a Rosie, y ha visitado a la señora Hudson algunas tardes -

\- ¿Y que hay con Lestrade? Ya sabés, si están saliendo. No quiero tener problemas después si ellos se pelean, sería difícil trabajar en un caso con los dos diciéndose cosas....¿Por qué me mirás así John? - Sherlock vio como su amigo lo miraba con cara sorprendida - ¿Qué? ¿Era un secreto también? -

\- Pues lo era para mí, hasta donde sé, sólo son compañeros, bueno, quizá amigos, pero nada más - John estaba realmente sorprendido. Sherlock lo notó, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Quizá lo estaban ocultando – dijo, y se encogió de hombros

\- No lo creo, ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Bueno, dado que las relaciones humanas son tu especialidad, vos deberías decirme ¿No? En todo caso, a él le interesa. Me dí cuenta cuando ella nos expuso el caso; Lestrade no miró ni una vez el cuerpo, hasta que ella se lo indicó. Se esforzó terriblemente para observar las cosas que ella marcaba, aunque, obviamente, no podía seguirle el hilo. Conmigo, directamente me pide que le explique, sin más. Pero a ella no le perdió ni un movimiento, ni una palabra. Hasta creo que se olvidó que yo estaba presente. Sin embargo ella...- Sherlock dejó vagar su mirada hasta un punto fijo por sobre la ventana - ...ella es mucho más difícil de leer. Obviamente confía mucho en él, o no lo hubiera llamado. Y estaba totalmente segura de que Lestrade colaboraría en lo que ella le pidiera. También fue muy amable con él, hasta te diría que lo respeta. Y por unos momentos, cuando se miraban cara a cara, sus ojos brillaban un poco más. Pero no estoy seguro de lo que realmente siente...-

Unos pasos cerca de la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. Sherlock volvió al microscopio y John corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, con una taza en cada mano, sosteniendo un paquete de galletas por la punta, entre su dedo pulgar y el asa de una de las tazas. John le quitó rápido el paquete, para evitar un accidente, y ella se dirigió hacia las petri, dejando primero las dos tazas sobre el mostrador, cerca de Sherlock.

\- Gracias - dijo él, mirando su taza de café, pero rápidamente la otra taza llamó su atención - ¿Qué es eso? - olió el vapor que salía del líquido caliente y frunció la nariz - Eso no es té, ni siquiera té de hierbas - la miró, y de reojo vió que John trataba, nuevamente, de contener la risa - Señorita Hunter, Dios sabe que no soy el más apropiado para hablar de estos temas, pero no creo que sea bueno consumir sustancias extrañas en el trabajo...-

Esta vez ella sí le sonrió directamente a él, mientras llevaba las petri al otro microscopio, y volvía por su taza. Sherlock no entendía nada, y eso le resultaba desagradable. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de ver a la chica, sonriendo era casi como otra persona. Finalmente ella revolvió un poco el líquido con una cucharita, y, con una mirada pícara clavada en sus ojos, bebió un sorbo. John se sentó de nuevo ante uno de los escritorios, y observaba toda la escena. Finalmente ella habló

\- Señor Holmes, realmente veo que no le hace justicia a su reputación, pues si fuera tan observador como se dice, hubiera visto que jamás, jamás me acercaría a ninguna de esas sustancias que menciona - se sentó en el otro taburete y lo miró - debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada - y volvió a sonreír. Sherlock alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo

\- En el transcurso de la tarde pude ver que es usted una persona sumamente estructurada en su trabajo, pero sin embargo tiene un aspecto de su carácter muy imaginativo, típico de personas que desarrollan algún tipo de disciplina artística. Vive sola en un monoambiente. Tiene una personalidad cercana a la bipolaridad, pero no tan grave como para que acuda a un psicólogo. Ayer estuvo trasplantando alguna planta de una maceta pequeña a una más grande. No le teme a trabajos manuales como, por ejemplo, arreglar una canilla del hogar, pero tampoco descuida su arreglo personal, pues siente que tiene que verse profesional para obtener el respeto de sus pares. A pesar de vivir hace tiempo en nuestro país, proviene de una cultura muy diferente, y seguramente el cambio obedece a una tragedia familiar grave... -

\- Sherlock, ya basta - John lo interrumpió con seriedad - No es necesario que fanfarronees tus dotes. Elizabeth sólo hablaba con ironía - Sherlock había visto que, ante esta última observación, los ojos dorados se oscurecieron un poco, pero aún así fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. O sea que, realmente había pasado algo grave en su familia, pero ella era capaz de afrontarlo y seguir adelante, mientras que John lo sabía y se imaginó que ella no podría con eso. El buen John, siempre queriendo proteger a los demás de los fantasmas del pasado.

\- Lo siento, señorita Hunter, no eran necesarias tantas deducciones - Sherlock volvió a su microscopio de nuevo

\- No es necesario que se disculpe, señor Holmes, me alegra ver que es capaz de ver todo eso. De hecho, me resultó extraño que no lo hiciera antes. Por eso mi comentario, le pido disculpas. No es bueno presionar así a las personas - ella volvió a su taza, mientras él la miraba de reojo, aparentando concentración en lo que examinaba, pero sin embargo sintiendo que su mente no podía terminar de sacar nada en limpio - Por cierto la bebida es originaria de mi país, que no es Inglaterra, como bien dedujo. Se llama mate, en realidad esta es una versión que puede beberse en taza, pero el original no se toma así, sino que es una infusión que se prepara en un cuenco de madera, por lo general, y se bebe con bombilla de metal. Pero seguramente no va a poder con su genio, y en su primer momento libre lo va a investigar. Mientras tanto, sigamos con lo que nos ocupa - y así, como si nada, tomo las petri para examinar si ya había terminado el proceso de separación del ADN para continuar con el paso siguiente.

Holmes masculló algo por lo bajo y ajustó la lente para ver mejor, mientras su cerebro buscaba dentro de su base de datos de dónde era ese "mate" que ella había mencionado. Deliberadamente ignoró darle más datos. Y después de todo eso, ella se concentró en el proceso de pasar el ADN a tubos de ensayo para continuar con el proceso en el termociclador, que les daría muchas copias para analizar. Ya que había sido él el que insistió para el análisis, no podía ahora interrumpirla, mejor era seguir con su investigación...si lo dejaban, claro.

-¿Qué estamos investigando? - preguntó John desde su silla, examinando unas placas que había sobre el escritorio, con aire distraído.

\- Tenemos un caso importante, John, debo decirlo, gracias a la señorita Hunter, que llamó a Lestrade para que investigue - Sherlock movió un poco el portaobjetos y sonrió con satisfacción - Estaba seguro que te iba a encontrar - le habló a la muestra en voz baja, para luego mirar a su amigo - Te voy a poner al día...- y entonces le explicó a John todo lo que habían averiguado hasta el momento.

Al ratito se unió Elizabeth, que se sentó frente a su escritorio a terminar sus papeles, mientras prestaba atención al relato de lo que sucedió en la casa Van de Berg, que aún desconocía.

\- Señor Holmes, ¿Puedo preguntar si este análisis es porque sospecha que la causa del comportamiento del padre sea, justamente, que sabe que no es el padre? - preguntó apenas Sherlock terminó con su relato.

\- Estoy seguro de que es así, pero no quiero enfrentarlo sin una total seguridad, porque puede traerle problemas a Lestrade - 

\- ¿Es consciente de que esta prueba es ilegal a los fines prácticos? - ella seguía con sus papeles.

\- Si, lo se, pero necesito saberlo sin ninguna duda. Con lo que investigué es suficiente para proceder con una orden, pero no quiero que después nos llevemos un chasco - Sherlock tomó su café

\- ¿Y sabe que, justamente por eso, voy a tener que borrar todos los registros relativos a este análisis? - ella lo miró seria - No sólo Lestrade puede tener problemas, yo no quiero perder un trabajo que me costó mucho conseguir, y mucho menos mi reputación, señor Holmes - 

\- Entiendo lo que dice, no se preocupe, tengo la capacidad para encargarme de eso - 

\- ¿La capacidad o la contraseña de Mycroft? - preguntó John sarcásticamente

\- Da igual, lo importante es que yo lo puedo solucionar. Necesito esta prueba para poder poner a ese hombre tras las rejas - él la miró. Ella asintió levemente, mientras volvía a sus papeles. 

  
Todos quedaron en silencio por un rato. El sonido de la máquina completando su trabajo los trajo de vuelta al laboratorio. Elizabeth se levantó y se dirigió al termociclador para continuar con el proceso. Unos minutos después introducía las muestras de ADN, debidamente catalogadas, como era su costumbre, en la cámara de electroforesis, dónde finalmente conseguirían sus marcadores para analizar

\- Bueno - dijo ella desde el fondo del laboratorio - Ya son diez y media, este proceso también lleva su tiempo y, por lo que ví, usted ha terminado el análisis de lo que sea que estuviera mirando en el microscopio. Así que diría que cumpla su parte del trato y consiga algo de comer – reclamó. 

\- Que bueno que ahora lo tenemos a John aquí, podemos mandarlo por la comida - Sherlock lo miró, sin ninguna intención de levantarse de su asiento. John le sonrió de esa manera sarcástica tan propia de él, cuando uno dudaba si quería sonreír o matar a alguien

\- Por Dios, Sherlock, tomate dos minutos para encargar algo, hay delivery al hospital ¿Sabías?- luego miró su celular - Debería llamar y ver como está Rosie. No pensé que íbamos a pasar la noche en el Barts. - 

\- Oh, pobre Rosie ¿Con quién está ahora? - Elizabeth se acercó a John, mientras se quitaba la bata. La tenía puesta desde las siete de la mañana, ya quería volver a su casa a darse una ducha, pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder.

\- Está con la señora Hudson, no tiene problema en quedarse a dormir ahí, pero tampoco puedo lavarme las manos de mi hija - John marcó el número. Elizabeth se acercó entonces a Holmes, para ver si estaba en proceso de conseguir la comida, pero más importante, para ver qué había estado analizando en el microscopio. Cuando llegó a su lado, él terminaba de mandar algo por su celular.

\- Qué suerte que tengo mi propio servicio de delivery privado - se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, los ojos azules clavados en los dorados. 

_"¿Puede ser posible que cada vez que ella me mira, mi mente no reaccione? ¿Qué me está pasando? Debe ser la falta de costumbre, Molly no es así"_ Sherlock trataba de analizar qué pasaba en su cabeza, sin mucho éxito. Pero ella rápidamente bajo las largas pestañas, y trató de ver de reojo el portaobjetos que él había utilizado. Holmes entonces alargó la mano para alcanzárselo.

\- Revisé la cuna, como nos recomendó. Había una mancha oscura en la base del cabezal, casi donde se une con el elástico de la cama, así que rasqueteé un poco del barniz, aunque dejé suficiente para probar que era de ahí. - Le extendió la lámina de cristal. Ella arqueó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa, mientras la tomaba, para luego mirar - Sangre. Del pequeño supongo. Debe haberle sangrado la nariz con el golpe, ya que la madre dijo que sólo tenía un pequeño chichón, pero no cortes. Calculo que con semejante azote, debió sangrar mucho – Elizabeth cerró los ojos un instante

\- Por supuesto ¡Pobre criatura! ¡Y pobre mujer! Espero que puedan conseguir hacer justicia, señor Holmes. Voy a trabajar toda la noche, y todo el día, si lo necesitan, pero, por favor, no lo dejen pasar.- a ella le tembló un poco la voz, pero se compuso enseguida. - ¿Cuándo comemos?

\- En unos diez minutos, calculo, ya va a estar la cena - Sherlock dejó la lámina de vidrio en el mostrador y se fue a sentar tras un escritorio. Quería meditar qué pasos les convenía dar. Empezó a tipear un largo mensaje para Lestrade. Mientras, John, que ya había hablado con la señora Hudson, se acercó a conversar con la forense, que estaba ordenando los elementos que habían utilizado.

En el tiempo estimado, alguien golpeó la puerta del laboratorio. John se acercó a abrir, y ahí estaba Wiggins, con un paquete en las manos, que, sin una palabra le dejó al doctor, para darse vuelta e irse tan silenciosamente como llegó. John que quedó parado en la puerta unos segundos, mientras miraba alejarse al hombre.

\- Bueno, pues....gracias - habiendo dicho eso, entró con la cena para los tres. - ¿Desde cuándo lo tenés como secretario personal? Pensé que habías dejado esas compañías - John se dirigió a Sherlock algo molesto

\- Sólo lo tengo para recados. No te preocupes, no me trae nada indeseable - Sherlock tomó los paquetes y comenzó a repartir los recipientes. Elizabeth se acercó y tomó el suyo, se fue a su escritorio y se dedicó a su cena. John la siguió. Sherlock los escuchaba hablar de trivialidades, de Rosie, del nuevo jardín al que iría, los casos de John; captó también algunas palabras de Molly, pero se notaba que no querían decir mucho de ella. Cuando empezaron a cambiar opiniones de la nueva película de Jurassic World, inconscientemente entró en su palacio mental, esta vez más para no escuchar, que para buscar algo en su cerebro. Luego se acordó, buscó en su celular "Mate" y leyó en wikipedia:

 _El **mate** es una [infusión](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infusi%C3%B3n) hecha con hojas de [yerba mate](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ilex_paraguariensis) (Ilex paraguariensis), planta originaria de las cuencas de los ríos [Paraná](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%ADo_Paran%C3%A1), [Paraguay](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%ADo_Paraguay) y el curso superior del [río Uruguay](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%ADo_Uruguay). Estas plantas previamente secadas, cortadas y molidas forman la yerba mate, la cual tiene sabor amargo debido a los [taninos](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanino) de sus hojas. Por esto, hay quienes gustan de endulzar un poco el mate con [azúcar](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Az%C3%BAcar), [stevia](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stevia_\(edulcorante\)) o [endulzante no calórico](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edulcorante_artificial), pero comúnmente se toma amargo. La espuma que se genera al «cebar» se debe a los [glucósidos](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gluc%C3%B3sido) que la yerba mate contiene_.

Mate  
---  
[](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Mate_en_calabaza.jpg)  


Yerba servida en un tradicional mate de calabaza y con una [bombilla](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombilla_\(utensilio\))  
  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
_Es consumido en América desde la[época precolombina](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89poca_precolombina) por algunas etnias de origen tupí-guaraní, como los [avá](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Av%C3%A1), los [mbyá](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mby%C3%A1) y los [kaiowa](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pa%C3%AD_tavyter%C3%A1s), y también, en menor medida, por otras etnias que realizaban comercio con ellos, como los [ñandevá](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tapiet%C3%A9), los [taluhets](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taluhets) (pampas antiguos) y los [qom](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pueblo_qom) (tobas)._

_Fue adoptado rápidamente por los colonizadores españoles y quedó como parte del acervo cultural principalmente en[Argentina](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina), [Uruguay, ](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uruguay)[Paraguay](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paraguay), y también en zonas del [Sur de Brasil](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sur_de_Brasil) y [Mato Grosso del Sur](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mato_Grosso_del_Sur), así como al sur y este de [Bolivia](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolivia) y [Chile](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile) especialmente en el sur (entre [Aysén ](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regi%C3%B3n_de_Ays%C3%A9n)y [Magallanes](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regi%C3%B3n_de_Magallanes_y_de_la_Ant%C3%A1rtica_Chilena)). A su vez, es consumido normalmente en [Siria](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siria) (el mayor importador de yerba mate en el mundo) y [Líbano](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%ADbano), países donde fue llevado por gente que emigró a [Argentina](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina) y retornó_. 

_"Ah si, ahora recuerdo haber leído algo de esto en algún momento. Latina entonces, argentina por balance de probabilidades, suele haber más inmigrantes de ese país. Pero tiene muy incorporado el idioma técnico del laboratorio, así que debe haber estudiado acá en Londres. A los que vienen de otro lado les cuesta bastante. Vino a Inglaterra por algún drama familiar, por la manera que reacciona con este caso, diría violencia familiar. Quizá fue víctima, más probablemente perdió a alguien. ¿Un hermano? ¿Sobrino?"_ Sherlock masticaba su comida aparentando leer el celular, pero en realidad la miraba de reojo. Le costaba descifrarla más que con otros, era un desafío y eso le agradaba.

Un tiempo después, la electroforesis terminó su trabajo. Elizabeth se encargó, entonces, de preparar el último paso, la comparación de secuencias. Llevó las muestras al secuenciador. Este paso es el que les llevaría más tiempo. _"Bien podría darme una ducha, porque voy a amanecer acá"_ se dijo ella. Una vez que estuvo segura de que el proceso estaba en marcha, se fue al vestuario. 

John se levantó del escritorio para limpiar los restos de la cena

\- Va a ser una noche larga, ¿Querés mas café? - dijo, llevando todo al tacho de basura.

-Mmmm - se escuchó desde el escritorio. Sherlock aún seguía con el celular.

\- ¿Eso fue sí o no? - John se frotó la cara, mientras pensaba que iba a necesitar cambiar los pacientes del día siguiente. No podría atenderlos sin dormir. Ya le había sucedido varias veces.

\- Sí, creo que será útil - y siguió con la pantalla.

\- Bien, ahora vuelvo - John desapareció por la puerta. _"Al fin silencio. Necesito pensar cómo vamos a actuar mañana. No quiero que ese desgraciado se escape"_. El detective siguió pensando en todas las posibles formas de presentarse ante Van de Berg y cuál sería la más efectiva. Mientras, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: investigar las redes de Van de Berg y su esposa. Ya había sacado unos cuantos puntos en claro. Por la mañana hablaría con Lestrade para coordinar.

Al rato apareció John con las tazas, le dejó una y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

\- John, ¿Qué pasó con esta chica? - Sherlock decidió que lo mejor era sacarse esa duda, para concentrarse 100% en el caso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con qué? - John se hacía el distraído. No quería hablar de ella con Holmes. pero él no dio el brazo a torcer.

\- Con ella. Por qué está acá, en Londres. Algo le pasó a su familia, que ella lo revive con este caso. ¿Perdió a su hermano?- Sherlock dijo esto como si nada, pero estaba pendiente de cada uno de los músculos de John. Su expresión le dio la respuesta antes de que el doctor pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Cómo diablos....? Sabes qué, no se por qué aún me sorprendo.....No se si debo contarte.... - dijo, meneando la cabeza. Pero lo pensó mejor, era preferible que Sherlock lo importunara a él y no a ella - Bueno, te resumo lo que sé. Sus padres se separaron cuando era pequeña. En su adolescencia, su madre y su pareja decidieron mudarse a Londres, dónde nació su hermano. Pero no era una familia feliz. Fueron víctimas de maltrato. Hasta un día que la policía los encontró muertos. Es la versión corta, no soy quién para darte más detalles.-

  
\- Fue el hombre, el esposo de su madre ¿Verdad? - Sherlock asimilaba la información

\- Si, fue él. Nunca quise preguntarle qué pasó, con mucho detalle. Es muy duro para ella. Así que te pediría que te abstengas de hacerle comentarios como el de hace unas horas. Dejala en paz por favor - John lo miró fijamente. Sherlock bajó la vista y asintió. Entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Elizabeth estaba con la misma ropa, pero su cabello mojado estaba recogido sobre su cabeza en un rodete, con una birome atravesándolo para que se quedara en su lugar, cosa que hacía muy seguido cuando le molestaba. Ella también traía su taza, y un termo con agua caliente. Los dejó sobre la mesa, y de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó saquitos de café y té, y algo similar al té, esa bebida extraña de seguro. También traía bajo el brazo un frasco con azúcar.

\- Ya estamos preparados para pasar la noche - dijo con una sonrisa. Fue a revisar cómo andaba la máquina, y volvió a prepararse su bebida.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana; Sherlock seguía con su celular, se había abstraído del mundo. Cuando sus ojos ya le ardían de consultar la pantalla brillante, finalmente había encontrado todos los datos que necesitaba. Levantó la vista y no pudo más que sonreír. John estaba dormido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. Corría riesgo de que su cabeza cayera para atrás. Elizabeth se había sentado cerca del secuenciador, pero el sueño también la venció, y estaba con un brazo cruzado sobre la mesa, y su cabeza encima del mismo. Ellos se levantaban muy temprano todos los días, sin embargo ahí estaban, tratando de ayudarlo. Se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a revisar el teléfono de la chica, pero algo lo detenía. Finalmente, la máquina empezó a sonar, dando por concluida la secuenciación. Elizabeth se despertó confundida, le costaba enfocar la vista, pero tras unos segundos se ubicó en dónde estaba y por qué. Se levantó, tomó los resultados y empezó a comparar. Era un proceso largo. John, mientras tanto, se acomodó mejor en la silla y siguió durmiendo.   
Sherlock se acercó a ella, no tenía experiencia en genética, pero sentía que debía ofrecerse para ayudar. 

  
\- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Puedo ayudar, o es mejor dejarla tranquila? -

  
\- La verdad es que esto tengo que hacerlo yo, con mucha atención, pero sí me vendría bien que me hable de algo, así no me duermo. El silencio va a hacer que se me cierren los ojos - ella estaba enfrascada en los resultados que debía comparar. Sherlock se sentó enfrente, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir. Así que ella, dándose cuenta de ello, le dio una pequeña ayuda - Puede contarme de sus casos. El reciente que terminó en Francia lo seguí en los diarios, pero me gustaría conocerlo desde su perspectiva -

Y así pasaron dos horas, mientras ella seguía con las muestras, él le relataba varios casos: Estudio en Rosa, su primero con John; su estancia en Baskerville ayudando a Henry Knight; cómo resolvió el caso del Hombre Efímero y el guardia apuñalado, los dos en el casamiento de John; Finalmente le habló de cómo logró que Culverton Smith confesara. Estaba por hablar del dolor que sintió con la muerte de Mary, pero lo pensó mejor. Ya era difícil reconocerse a sí mismo sus sentimientos, mucho menos a otra persona, y más a alguien que acababa de conocer. 

Luego de un arduo exámen, ella fue a redactar el informe final, pero Sherlock la detuvo. 

  
\- No es necesario un informe oficial impreso. Recuerde que esto no será válido. Sólo quiero saber si él no es el padre, para estar seguro al confrontarlo... - Sherlock la miró expectante; sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados de leer tanto tiempo, pero aún había una chispa de ánimo en ellos. 

  
\- Definitivamente no lo es. Tenía razón señor Holmes - ella empezó a guardar todos los utensilios que habían utilizado para las pruebas. - Si no necesita nada más, me gustaría descansar un rato. No vale la pena irme, voy a acostarme en una de las camillas de la guardia. Con su permiso - y tomando la bata de la silla donde la había dejado, salió del laboratorio. 

Sherlock se quedó un rato pensando, luego sacudió levemente a John para despertarlo.   
-Vamos John, ya tenemos todo lo necesario - El doctor se levantó sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, pero siguió al detective sin chistar. 

Van de Berg se disponía a salir de su hogar cuando unos golpes apremiantes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Cuando abrió, encontró al detective inspector Lestrade, junto con varios miembros del cuerpo policial. Detrás estaba Sherlock Holmes y su compañero el doctor Watson. Sorprendido, trató de sonreír 

  
\- Vaya detective ¿Trae noticias tan rápido? -

  
\- Así se lo dijimos ayer, Van de Berg. Mucho me temo que no le van a agradar. Si nos permite pasar.... Dudo que su padre quiera que los vecinos vean lo que va a suceder. - el hombre hizo un gesto, pero vio que todas las ventanas comenzaban a abrirse, así que optó por dejarlos pasar. 

  
\- Tengo que decirle Van de Berg, que su hijo no murió de causas naturales... Fue asesinado - Lestrade se puso serio. Sherlock se adelantó 

  
\- ¿Co-como que ase-asesinado? - el hombre tartamudeaba mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Sherlock clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes del hombre, haciendo que se quedara quieto. - ¿Quién asesinaría a una criatura? - trató de mostrarse consternado. 

  
\- Un hombre que descubre que el niño no es su hijo - Sherlock esperó la reacción. Van de Berg palideció mientras el portafolio que llevaba cayó al suelo. Reconocimiento, iban por el camino correcto. 

  
\- ¿Que-que quiere de-decir? - el hombre no podía mirarlos de frente. 

  
\- Usted, señor Van de Berg - comenzó Sherlock, a una señal de Lestrade - Usted. Siempre tuvo una sospecha de ese bebé, algo le decía que no era su hijo. Nunca lo cargó, no tiene ni una foto con él, no podía construír un lazo con el pequeño. Su matrimonio era una farsa, y ahora sabía que su familia también. Lo que lo terminó de convencer fue el hecho de que el niño tenía miopía, una falla genética hereditaria. Nadie de su familia, o de la de su esposa sufría de miopía, por lo tanto, al niño le vino por otro lado, confirmando sus sospechas. Empezó a maltratarlo. Cada llanto del pequeño, cada grito, cada movimiento eran para usted una molestia de un hijo que no era suyo, que estaba manteniendo y debía cuidar, pero no podía hacerlo de corazón. No lo soportaba. Comenzó a zarandearlo para que se calle. Luego lo golpeaba, la frente contra la pared, contra la madera de la cuna. Sentía que así estaba golpeando a su verdadero padre. - Van de Berg se dejó caer en un sillón del elegante living, negando con la cabeza, pero Holmes siguió - Finalmente, hace dos noches, el niño no dejaba de llorar. La madre estaba fuera, en un evento benéfico, así que le tocaba cuidarlo a usted. Cansado de toda esta situación, tomó un peluche que había en la cuna, un osito, y presionó contra su cara. Pero no paró allí, siguió su impulso y apretó el cuello. Si hubiera sido un poco más grande el niño, quizá hubiera tomado más trabajo, pero Ruud era pequeño para su edad, así que fue muy fácil estrangularlo. El niño finalmente se calló. No le había dejado ni una marca, gracias al osito que usó para asfixiarlo. ¡Usted, señor, usted mató al pequeño! - mientras Sherlock hablaba, alguien había bajado las escaleras, sin que los hombres lo notaran. De repente, se escucharon gritos provenientes de la escalera

  
\- ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Mataste a mi bebé! - la señora Van de Berg se sostenía de la baranda de la escalera, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Un policía acudió a ayudarla, pero ella seguía gritando y llorando. Van de Berg de repente se levantó y la enfrentó 

  
\- ¡Si! ¡Tu hijo, no el mío! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Creés que no sé de lo tuyo con tu amigo Wilhem? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -  
La discusión seguía creciendo, así que Lestrade hizo señas a sus hombres, que tomaron del brazo a Van de Berg para esposarlo. 

  
\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? Si me lo decías, me iba a Holanda con él y nunca más nos ibas a tener que ver. - la mujer seguía sostenida de la baranda, mirando cómo se llevaban a su esposo

  
\- ¿Y que todo el mundo supiera que estuve criando al hijo de otro hombre? ¿Ser el hazmerreír de todos? - finalmente, el hombre y su custodia cruzaron la puerta. Lestrade quiso ayudar a la señora Van de Berg, pero ella lo rechazó y subió la escalera llorando y diciendo que esa familia siempre le dio más importancia a las apariencias que a la honestidad y al amor. 

  
\- Bueno, creo que acá terminamos - dijo Sherlock, mientras salía con Lestrade y Watson a la calle. - Nos vamos inspector, John necesita varias horas de sueño - John bostezó, confirmando sus palabras. 

  
\- Bien, voy a necesitar que pases más tarde por Scotland Yard para los informes finales. Adiós - y Lestrade subió a su auto, y se fue siguiendo la patrulla. Mientras, los otros dos se acercaron para buscar un taxi. 

  
Era ya la una de la tarde. Elizabeth subió al subterráneo rumbo a su casa, deseando llegar y descansar de una vez como se debe, en su cama abrazada a su almohada. Entonces sonó su teléfono. Deseando que no fuera nada del trabajo, pulsó el ícono del whatsapp. " _Un número sin registrar ¿Quién será? "_ Y leyó :

_Van de Berg ha sido arrestado esta mañana. Totalemnte culpable. Confesó y todo._

_Gracias por el caso, y por toda su ayuda._   
_SH_


	4. Live and let live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se ve obligado a enfrentar su incapacidad para las relaciones sociales, mientras descubre por qué Molly se ve tan diferente

Pasaron dos semanas desde el caso Van de Berg. Sherlock seguía recibiendo clientes en Baker St. La mayoría le resultaban aburridos. Algunos lograron captar su atención. Entre ellos, tuvo que "rescatar" la guitarra de Empu, guitarrista del famoso grupo finlandés de power metal Nightwish, que había sido "secuestrada" por un coleccionista fanático del rock dos días antes de un concierto. Ya sabemos que los músicos son apegados a sus instrumentos, Empu no era la excepción, y se negaba a tocar con otra guitarra. Los organizadores pidieron por favor a Holmes que los ayudara, lo que lo llevó a trabajar junto con Watson con un tiempo límite sobre ellos. Agradecido, el músico les ofreció entradas al concierto, que los dos rechazaron, y que valió, al menos para John, varios mensajes molestos de Elizabeth, que hubiese querido aprovecharlas. 

En esas dos semanas, Sherlock apareció en un par de oportunidades en el laboratorio del Barts, para realizar algunas pruebas. Pero Elizabeth no era como Molly, y le costó trabajo que ella dejara un poco sus tareas para ayudarlo. Todo lo contrario, veía cada oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba y la aprovechaba. Así que sus encuentros eran siempre un pequeño desafío, a los cuales el detective reaccionaba con aparente molestia, pero que en realidad le agradaban, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Algunas de estas discusiones se habían trasladado al whatsapp, donde seguía un intercambio interminable de opiniones acerca de procedimientos químicos, desarrollos de casos y comentarios de libros, tanto de química como medicina forense y historia de la criminología. John veía ese extraño vínculo que se formaba entre los dos y pensaba que quizá Sherlock empezaba a abrirse más con otras personas fuera de su "círculo de confianza", lo que en definitiva le ayudaría a superar esas franjas de tiempo donde no sabía que hacer con su vida. 

Todo transcurría con normalidad (bueno, en Baker St. es un decir). Rosie había comenzado el jardín de niños, John no paraba de hablar de ello y Sherlock se veía muy tentado de echarlo de su hogar, cuándo llegó Lestrade con un nuevo caso. Había desaparecido un importante cuadro de la biblioteca pública, que en realidad era propiedad de la corona, y Greg realmente necesitaba resolverlo rápido. Así que dejaron Baker St. y luego de revisar el lugar, Sherlock encontró las cenizas de un cigarrillo, que identificó enseguida. Cuando examinó la pared sintió un tenue olor dulzón. Miró más de cerca con su lupa y encontró pequeños puntos dónde el blanco de la pared era un ligero tono más amarillento. Huellas de dedos con guantes de látex, por las formas que se podían distinguir, marcadas con algún aceite. Rascó un par de esas costras y las guardó. Luego de completar el exámen de la habitación, le dijo a Lestrade que necesitaba analizar unas cosas en el laboratorio. John dijo que debía buscar a Rosie, en el jardín aún no permitían que fuera alguien ajeno a la familia, pero Lestrade se apresuró a acompañar a Sherlock. En el auto, Holmes lo miraba de reojo, mientras Lestrade manejaba. Estaba decidido a averiguar cuál era el vínculo del inspector y la forense. 

  
\- Nunca te pregunté cuánto hace que la señorita Hunter colabora con vos - Sherlock trató de sonar desinteresado. Lestrade sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras mantenía la vista en la calle. 

\- De hecho, Elizabeth colabora con Scotland Yard desde hace poco más de un año. La encontramos trabajando en el Saint Ann en South Tottenham, donde a Scotland Yard no le falta trabajo. El detective inspector Turner la tuvo de forense en un caso, y prácticamente lo resolvió ella sola. El superintendente le ofreció ser enlace con Scotland Yard y así su nombre apareció en mi escritorio como forense a consultar. Poco después tuve que requerir su asistencia en el caso de los inmigrantes masacrados en Battersea Park, colaboró conmigo unos tres días completos, y desde ahí, si puedo recurrir a ella, no lo dudo. Es muy buena forense, pero se especializa en lo que tenga que ver con química. Así que la consulto a menudo, aún cuando no halla un cadávercadáver -

\- ¿Y le conseguiste el puesto en el Barts para tenerla bajo tu supervisión? - (la morgue del Barts era la principal asignada para Scotland Yard fuera de la morgue propia) 

\- ¿Qué? No, no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Molly le consiguió el puesto en el Barts después de que una banda del Seven Sisters, como sabes uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres, entrara un día al hospital y tomara de rehenes a muchos trabajadores, Elizabeth inclusive. Los delincuentes querían drogas, la policía intervino, hubo peleas, se arrojaron cosas, Elizabeth recibió un corte en el costado del abdomen, hubo otras lesiones peores. Al fin la policía tuvo todo bajo control, pero fue una situación peligrosa. Cuando Molly se enteró, habló con el jefe de personal, que le solicitó al superintendente el pase de ella, ya que era enlace - Lestrade estacionó y ambos se bajaron. 

Mientras Sherlock caminaba hacia la entrada vio de reojo como Greg se acomodaba la camisa y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, mirándose en el vidrio del auto. Sherlock primero frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba errado entonces. A Lestrade le interesaba la chica. 

\- ¿Y de dónde se conocen con Molly? - siguió, mientras caminaban por los pasillos. 

\- Para alguien que jamás muestra interés por los demás, a no ser por un caso, estás haciendo muchas preguntas - dijo Greg con tono burlón mientras lo seguía. Sherlock hizo como que no había oído. Pero Lestrade no le contestó a su pregunta. Finalmente cruzaron las puertas del laboratorio. 

Sherlock entró primero, animado y sacando de su bolsillo las costras que traía para analizar. Iba a saludar con un comentario sarcástico de su última discusión acerca de la condesa Bathory, una de las primeras asesinas seriales de la historia, cuando vio a una mujer de espaldas, inclinada sobre las petri. Por alguna razón, el interés que tenía por el caso menguó un poco. 

\- Molly, veo que has vuelto de tus vacaciones - La chica dio un respingo, estaba concentrada en su trabajo y no los escuchó entrar. - El sol te sentó bien, creo que deberías ir más seguido a la costa. ¿La señorita Hunter? -

Molly se dio vuelta a verlos. Llevaba un agradable tono tostado en la piel, su cabello atado en lo alto de la cabeza, como era costumbre, y la bata blanca abotonada. Sonrió con alegría, mucho más de la que Sherlock le había visto nunca. 

\- Tengo que decir, Sherlock, que desde que te fuiste a perseguir a esos secuestradores, no te extrañé ni un poquito - lo miró a los ojos con picardía, luego saludó a Lestrade - a vos si te extrañé, Greg, algo. Me acorde de vos cuando fuimos a un lindo bar en la playa y tenían cerveza Marston's -

Sherlock la miró cuando ella usó el pronombre "nosotros". Que él supiera, Molly no tenía amigas tan cercanas como para viajar juntas. Había algo sospechoso. Hacía rato que había dejado a Tom, y no la vio con nadie más. Pero tampoco era que lo que hiciera o no hiciera Molly le quitara el sueño. Estaba por repetir la pregunta cuando ella extendió su mano para tomar la pequeña bolsa de pruebas

\- Elizabeth está realizando una autopsia en este momento. Decime que necesitás saber.. - Molly miró algo asombrada cuando Sherlock alejó la bolsa de la mano de ella, como rechazando su ayuda. - Supongo que querés saber qué es eso que tenés ahí. Para eso necesito preparar muestras - continuó ella, algo extrañada. 

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza, como quitándose pensamientos molestos, y le extendió la bolsa, aunque con algo de reticencia. 

\- ¿Y sabés si tiene para mucho? Digo, ya que se especializa en química, quizá después pueda echar un vistazo.. -

\- Vaya - dijo Lestrade - Y yo que pensé que se llevaban como perro y gato -

\- No entiendo de dónde sacás esa conclusión - Sherlock siguió a Molly, que empezó a trajinar con sus instrumentos. 

\- Bueno, me baso, primeramente, en que cada vez que los ví en el laboratorio, están discutiendo por detalles de procedimientos. Aparte, he visto algunos de sus mensajes. No son precisamente palabras de ánimo o afecto. Y ví tu expresión en esa ocasión que ella te corrigió los cálculos de tiempo que habías hecho con el muerto del frigorífico. Creí que te iba a dar un ataque - y miró a Molly, alzando bien las cejas - Tendrías que haberlo visto. Se puso pálido, abrió la boca, la cerró, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, tanto que se le pusieron blancos. Parecía que había chupado un limón. Luego salió muy solemnemente al pasillo.. - Greg gesticulaba mientras le contaba a Molly, que trataba de aguantar las carcajadas -.. y entonces escuchamos un ruido terrible. Yo pensé que en un ataque de ira, había roto medio hospital, pero había sido que se enganchó el pie en una pata de un banco, arrastrándolo y tirando varias cosas por el camino. Salimos y ahí estaba él, luchando por desenganchar su pie, y luego restaurar su dignidad mediante ponerse derecho como un palo y mirar a todos con esa displicencia que muestra siempre, y que hubiera sido más efectiva sin el banco caído a sus pies. Por Dios, esa noche nos reímos sin parar. - y Greg y Molly comenzaron a reírse. Lestrade volvió a mirar a Holmes, que observaba toda la escena con cara de desinterés, y le dijo - De acuerdo, no se llevan mal, pero no me digas que no tengo razones para decir que discuten casi siempre. 

\- Creo que lo del banco estuvo de más - dijo Holmes en un tono más grave que de costumbre. -Y las "discusiones" de las que hablás son, simplemente, cambios de opinión entre profesionales. Molly, ¿Cuánto creés que tarde saber qué compuestos hay en esas muestras? - 

Molly ya había puesto las muestras bajo el microscopio de barrido electrónico y programaba la computadora enlazada con el mismo. Sin prestar atención al requerimiento del detective, tarareaba por lo bajo una suave melodía mientras parecía estar perdida en pensamientos felices sonriendo y con sus ojos castaños brillando de alegría. Sherlock notó que no lo había escuchado. 

A pesar de que Molly era, por lo general, una persona con carácter alegre, su melancolía era muy fácil de observar en su mirada. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Apenas le prestó atención a Sherlock desde su llegada. Algo había pasado desde que él se fue detrás de los secuestradores y no se vieran más, hacía ya tres meses. A pesar de que jamás había albergado sentimientos románticos por ella (bueno, por nadie en realidad. Ni siquiera su extraña relación con Irene Adler podría clasificarse como amor), comenzaba a sentir que ya no era tan importante en la vida de Molly, y esa sensación lo molestaba un poco, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Cuando se acercó a la chica a preguntar nuevamente, una melodía alegre los interrumpió. Salía del bolsillo de la bata blanca. 

\- Oh, pensé que estaba en silencio, lo siento - Molly tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo, miró el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y sonrió - Disculpen, ya vuelvo - y salió corriendo al pasillo a atender.

Lestrade miró a Sherlock, que intentaba ocultar su confusión. Los cambios lo desestabilizaban, y ese último año hubo un montón de cambios. En algún punto sintió lástima por ese hombre. Ojalá alguien fuera capaz de ayudarlo, pues John ahora dividía su atención entre él y Rosie, y Sherlock necesitaba una especie de conexión permanente con el mundo normal. Lestrade se preguntó si habría alguien capaz de eso. Tiempo después desearía no haberlo pensado.

Molly volvió de atender su llamada, muy contenta. Se dirigió al microscopio, donde Sherlock estaba analizando las petri, y comenzó a teclear cosas en la computadora. Greg se acercó.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó levantando las cejas

\- Excelente - dijo ella con una sonrisa - De hecho....quería invitarlos a una pequeña reunión el sábado... ya saben, algo para comer, quizá algo de música... - 

\- No me interesa - declaró Sherlock, con los ojos clavados en el microscopio.

\- Pues John dijo que te iba a llevar encañonado, si hacía falta. Y que si no querés socializar con los demás, que te ocupes de Rosie, así él puede conversar - Molly largó toda esa frase sin mirarlo siquiera. Sherlock suspiró, como si vivir entre la gente fuera un gran sacrificio que debía soportar para poder realizar su trabajo.

De repente, el celular de Lestrade comenzó a sonar insistentemente. El también fue a atender al pasillo. Molly y Sherlock se quedaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus cosas. El barrido electrónico estaba por concluír.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a la señorita Hunter? - preguntó Sherlock de repente, sorprendiendo a Molly.

\- Pensé que no querías que te hablen mientras estás trabajando - Molly controló la hora, ya casi estaban los resultados. 

\- Si, bueno, ahora hay que esperar los resultados y estoy aburrido. Entonces.. - Sherlock giró en el taburete para quedar cara a cara con Molly, sus manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y sus ojos azules fijos en la cara de ella. Por primera vez vio que ella no se amedrentaba ni retrocedía ante esa mirada, o que se le quedara viendo como un perrito perdido. Algo pasaba. Molly ya no era la misma. Y no estaba seguro de si la situación le agradaba o no. Arqueó levemente sus cejas para animar a Molly a contestarle. 

\- Bueno - dijo ella sacándose los guantes - Conocí a Elizabeth hará dos años, en una jornada de perfeccionamiento legal, de vez en cuando tenemos que participar en alguna para actualizarnos con ciertas reformas legales o nuevas leyes. Se sentó al lado mío, no encontraba mi lapicera, ella me ofreció una y comenzamos a charlar. Resultó que ambas estamos prácticamente solas, así que luego de la jornada nos fuimos juntas a tomar un café, para seguir conociéndonos. Y de ahí hablamos por whatsapp casi todos los días. En un mes ya éramos amigas. Ella vive en el East End, cerca del mercado Spitafields, así que pasamos muchas tardes allí. Ella trabajaba en el Saint Ann en South Tottenham, pero hace unos meses...-

\- Está bien, suficiente información - la interrumpió Sherlock, que se acercó de nuevo a la computadora, donde aparecieron los resultados. No tenía ganas de volver a escuchar lo que ya le había relatado Lestrade. - ¡Ah! Aceite de linaza, con razón ese olor dulzón.... - Lestrade volvió con cara de preocupación y se acercó a los otros dos.

\- Sherlock, mis superiores me están exigiendo que resuelva esto inmediatamente. Tenemos que hacer algo...-

\- No te preocupes, Gavin, ya tenemos el compuesto. Sólo tengo que revisar los usos para el aceite de linaza, que se puedan relacionar con la biblioteca o el cuadro...- mientras Greg suspiraba, preguntándose cuándo Sherlock aprendería su nombre, el detective tecleaba con rapidez en la pantalla de su celular.

\- El aceite de linaza se utiliza como aglutinante de la pintura al óleo, y a veces también para tratar maderas, como los marcos de los cuadros - todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz.

Elizabeth había entrado detrás de Lestrade, aunque nadie había reparado en ello. Llevaba el cabello húmedo, recogido en una prolija trenza cobriza, y la infaltable bata. Evidentemente ya se había duchado después de terminar con las autopsias del día. 

Greg se acercó a saludarla, mientras Molly, desde su puesto en la mesada, le preguntaba por la autopsia. Pero Sherlock prácticamente no reaccionó. Algo en las palabras de la joven detonó una larga cadena de razonamientos dentro de su mente. Lestrade no había terminado de preguntarle a Elizabeth como iba su día cuando Sherlock se levantó bruscamente de su asiento frente al microscopio

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo, empujando al inspector hacia la puerta - Muchas gracias por su ayuda - y volviéndose hizo una seña con la mano hacia las dos mujeres, que se quedaron mirando la rápida retirada.

\- ¡Recuerden lo del sábado! ¡Ya les mandaré los detalles! -escucharon la voz de Molly mientras recorrían el pasillo a paso vivo.

Ya en el auto, Greg exigió las explicaciones pertinentes.

\- Tu ladrón de cuadros es un restaurador o curador, de unos 1,70 mts de alto, corto de vista, que fuma cigarros Pall Mall Gold. Entró ayer por la tarde a esa sala, con alguna autorización, seguramente estaba asignado a trabajar en otra obra. Tiene un ayudante de no menos de 1,90 mts, con el arco plantar izquierdo vencido. Checkeá la lista de trabajadores autorizados de la biblioteca y lo hallarás -

Luego de tomarse unos momentos para consultar la información necesaria, los dos se dirigieron a un pequeño taller de restauración de obras de arte, en el barrio de Peckham, al sur del Támesis. En el camino buscaron a John, que ya había dejado a la niña con la señora Hudson. Finalmente dieron con el cuadro, y la ladrona, una restauradora que quiso hacer unos cuántos euros fáciles, vendiendo el cuadro por la deep web. Su ayudante, y obviamente hombre de turno, un forzudo de 1,93 mts, les dio pelea, pero el cañón de la glock 17 de John en su sien lo disuadió rápidamente. Al final del día, Lestrade recibía unos efusivos agradecimientos de parte de la corona. 

Esa noche, John recibió los detalles correspondientes de parte de Sherlock, para escribir el caso en su blog. 

-... y cuando dijo lo del aceite de linaza y los óleos, se hizo evidente enseguida a quien buscar. Sabía que era corta de vista, porque las marcas en la pared estaban en un lugar dónde alguien de esa estatura de hubiera apoyado para ver en detalle el cuadro, que no hubiera sido necesario si la persona veía bien. La ladrona llevaba lentes de contacto para un grado de miopía de -6, muchísimo. Y las marcas del sujeto más alto mostraban el pie casi completamente marcado, por lo que el arco plantar casi no existía... - Sherlock seguía enunciando cosas mientras John se había quedado mirándolo. 

  
\- O sea que, en realidad, descubriste que el ladrón era un restaurador gracias a que Elizabeth entró en ese momento e hizo esa observación de los óleos - dijo, mientras enarcaba las cejas

  
-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Sherlock lo miró con aire ofendido - Ya me había hecho una idea con todo lo que ya te mencioné. Y hubiera encontrado lo del aceite en Internet. Simplemente, la señorita Hunter me ahorró algo de tiempo - Sherlock resopló fastidiado y volvió la vista al frente, a la nada - Si vas a contar el caso, contalo bien John, no seas amarillista, ni quieras hacerlo más espectacular agregando deducciones ajenas a lo que pasó. Te lo digo siempre, la deducción es una ciencia, el público merece conocer los eslabones de una cadena deductiva de forma precisa, y no teñidos de fantasía emotiva, como te gusta tanto agregar -

\- Pues yo ya te dije que si tanto te molestan mis relatos, que escribas tu versión de los casos - John se levantó de su sillón - Aparte, recordá, el contexto emocional ES importante, como nos mostró ya sabés quién - se dirigió a la puerta, se acomodó su campera y, antes de salir, miró a su amigo por encima del hombro – Además, el drama vende, y ya sabés bien, vos sos un drama queen - sonriendo, se dirigió escaleras abajo para buscar a Rosie y volver a su hogar. 

Sherlock se quedó mirando la puerta, preguntándose por qué los comentarios mordaces de John no lo habían enfadado. Finalmente sonrió, pensando que, en el fondo, su amigo tenía razón. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a su habitación, entró un mensaje al teléfono. 

_"Qué lástima que se fue tan rápido, señor Holmes. Todavía nos quedaba mucho por discutir acerca de la condesa sangrienta. Pero ya sabe, un tema por semana, y ésta ya se termina. Le permito elegir el siguiente"_

Sherlock volvió a sonreír. ¿Eso era un desafío? Se iba a ocupar de estar bien preparado para la semana entrante. 

El sábado, John llegó a Baker St. para buscar a sus dos integrantes y así ir todos juntos a la casa de Molly, o, mejor dicho, para obligar a Sherlock a ir con ellos. El detective subió al taxi bajo protesta, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando le pusieron a Rosie en brazos. La niña seguía siendo su debilidad, y rápidamente se perdió en la conversación con ella, llena de conejos de colores y nubes de azúcar. Mientras, John y la señora Hudson conversaban de trivialidades. Si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan concentrado en Rosie, hubiera notado que sus compañeros no estaban tan relajados como aparentaban, los hubiera apremiado con preguntas y hubiera arruinado el factor sorpresa. Pero nada de esto pasó, pues el conejito verde se había perdido en la montaña y había que buscarlo. 

Al llegar el taxi, vieron a Elizabeth, de pie frente a la puerta, conversando animadamente con Greg, que apoyaba su hombro en la pared del edificio. Ambos se volvieron al escuchar cerrarse las puertas del auto, y saludaron a todos con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Molly abrió la puerta de entrada 

\- Vaya, llegaron todos juntos ¡Qué bueno! Me ahorran varias bajadas de escalera - enseguida, Rosie extendió sus bracitos hacia Molly, revolviéndose en los brazos de Sherlock para que la suelte

\- Tía Molly - la pequeña se abrazó a su cuello, mientras Molly besaba la cabecita rubia con ternura

\- Hola, mi muñequita ¿Vas a jugar con la tía? - mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña, hizo entrar a todos a su casa, y luego cerró la puerta con llave. 

Todos subieron al primer piso, dónde estaba el departamento. Molly había dejado la puerta abierta, así que todos fueron pasando. 

Tras la puerta había un living comedor con cocina americana. En el living había dos grandes sillones color beige con almohadones turquesas y estampados. Una alfombra turquesa adornaba el piso, y una mesa de café sobre ella estaba llena de juguetes para Rosie. Detrás, la mesa de madera del comedor, tenía un lindo mantel turquesa y varios vasos y platos listos para recibir comida. En el sillón se encontraba sentado un hombre, que apenas vio entrar a Elizabeth, se levantó y la abrazó. Sherlock observaba todo sin perder detalle, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos

El hombre tendría unos treinta y algo, llevaba una camisa blanca, con el primer botón abierto, unos pantalones de jean negros, medía unos 1,80 mts, se notaba que ejercitaba en el gimnasio, tenía el cabello negro algo largo, recogido prolijamente en la nuca, ojos negros y ese principio de barba que estaba tan de moda ahora. Sherlock pudo observar un smart watch de última generación, marcas en sus dedos que le mostraban que tocaba un instrumento de cuerdas, probablemente la guitarra, y demasiada confianza con Elizabeth, cosa que, por alguna razón, lo molestó terriblemente. Sus rasgos no eran sajones, de hecho parecía italiano. Evidentemente le iba bien en lo que fuera que hiciera, no solo por el reloj y la calidad de su ropa, sino por su actitud de seguridad. A pesar de la barba, cuidaba bastante su aspecto. Y era evidente que no era un extraño, ni para Elizabeth, ni para Molly, ni siquiera para la señora Hudson, a la que saludó cariñosamente. Vio también como estrechaba las manos de John y Lestrade, y le hacía monerías a Rosie. ¿Qué había pasado en esas semanas que él estuvo en el continente? 

Molly había dejado a Rosie en la alfombra y se acercó a él, con el extraño detrás de ella. 

\- Sherlock, te presento a Lucas Messina, él es mi novio - dijo ella radiante, mirando al extraño con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa - Lucas, él es Sherlock Holmes, del que tanto te hemos hablado - siguió, mientras ese hombre extraño, que había irrumpido en su mundo, su círculo de personas de confianza, le extendía la mano con una sonrisa 

\- Es un placer poder conocer finalmente al gran Sherlock Holmes. Me va a resultar interesante escuchar detalles de tus casos de primera mano, son increíbles - Sherlock estrechó con muy pocas ganas esa mano extendida, mientras observaba que todos estaban pendientes de su reacción. Todos menos _ella_. Elizabeth se había sentado con Rosie en el sillón, y estaban viendo videítos en el teléfono, ignorando todo lo que pasaba. 

\- También sos argentino, como la señorita Hunter - afirmó, mirando al hombre aún con recelo 

\- Oh, sí, los dos venimos del mismo lado - sonrió, mirando a la chica, que seguía ajena a la situación - pero nos conocimos aquí. Y fue una suerte conocerla, desde entonces hemos sido grandes amigos, y me ayudó a no sentirme tan solo en una tierra extranjera - Lucas lo soltó y se volvió a Molly - ¿Falta alguien más? - ante la negativa de la joven, dijo mirando a todos - Pues bien, siéntense entonces, vamos a comer - y se dirigió a la mesa, para servir las bebidas. Todos lo siguieron, mientras Molly esperaba a que Sherlock se quitara el abrigo para guardarlo. 

\- Lo siento, quizá debería habértelo contado, pero, no sé, como que me daba algo de temor...- Molly se veía algo asustada

\- Molly, está bien, no tenés que pedirme permiso para vivir tu vida. Me alegra ver que esta vez te va muy bien - ante la pregunta silenciosa que leyó en los ojos de la joven, siguió - Nunca vi que fueras completamente feliz. Siempre tenías un dejo de tristeza en tu mirada. Pero ahora ya no lo veo. Sí veo, en cambio, a una mujer lista para vivir su vida plenamente, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, y sin esperar aprobación de personas que no tienen por qué darla. Y me alegro por vos - y mirando de reojo a Lucas, agregó - Aparte, lo veo mucho mas despierto que Tom. - Los dos sonrieron ante esa afirmación.

Finalmente, Molly se relajó, colgó el abrigo y lo invitó a sentarse. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que toda esa tensión previa era porque todos temían su reacción ante el hecho de que Molly tuviera un novio. No supo si alegrarse porque la pobre Molly tuviera tanta gente que se preocupara por ella, o fastidiarse al darse cuenta de que había sido el centro de las especulaciones del grupo. Entonces, se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, al lado de John y frente a Elizabeth. Estaba evaluando preguntarle por lo bajo a John de cuándo se conocían todos, cuando Molly tomó la palabra. 

\- Antes de empezar con la cena, quería agradecer a todos estar hoy acá. Con Lucas hablamos de hacer una presentación oficial de nuestra relación, pero nunca encontrábamos la manera, y finalmente terminaron conociéndolo de casualidad, en casa de John o en la morgue. Pero, ya que aún faltaba Sherlock, pues, bueno, decidimos hacer esta mini reunión hoy. - Molly hizo una pausa y los miró a todos, uno por uno. Cuando continuó, su voz se hizo un poco más débil - Saben bien que, en este mundo, estoy prácticamente sola, y ustedes se han convertido en mi familia. Por eso sentí que era importante que puedan conocer a Lucas, ya que ha llegado a ser una parte sumamente importante, y estable, de mi vida. De hecho, ya llevamos juntos casi un año - vio la sorpresa en la cara de todos y sonrió. Se las habían ingeniado bastante bien para mantener oculta esa relación. Sólo Elizabeth estaba al tanto desde el principio, que la miraba con afecto y alegría desde su lugar en la mesa - Y por eso están aquí hoy. Y para John, Sherlock y la señora Hudson, que conozcan más también, a Elizabeth. Greg no lo necesita - miró al aludido con picardía - pues ya hace más de un año que colaboran en investigaciones. Y dicho esto, lo dejamos a Lucas con la comida - Lucas la abrazó con cariño y los miró a todos. 

\- Bien, como bien dedujo Sherlock, seguramente por mi forma de hablar, soy argentino, al igual que mi amiga Elizabeth, aquí presente, así que quisimos cocinarles algo que, a pesar de ser un alimento común en toda latinoamérica, los argentinos lo tenemos como muy nuestro, que es la empanada - todos se miraron algo preocupados ante ese anuncio, a lo que Lucas y Elizabeth rieron, y él siguió - Es algo parecido a los _cornish pasties_ , esos mini _pies_ de Cornualles. Pero mucho mas ricos. Ahora van a ver - y diciendo eso, se fue a trajinar en la cocina. 

Mientras Molly se encargaba de servir las bebidas, los demás acribillaron a preguntas a Elizabeth con respecto a qué clase de comida iban a probar. Ella se defendió como pudo, entre risas, y repitió las palabras de Lucas, que ya lo iban a ver. Sherlock escogió adoptar un aire de ligera indiferencia, mientras prestaba suma atención a los detalles de las relaciones interpersonales del grupo, y sacaba sus conclusiones. Por primera vez sintió que veía la verdadera personalidad de la señorita Hunter, que se mostraba mucho más abierta en ese pequeño grupo. Era evidente que tenía una atracción especial por Rosie, pero era normal, después de todo la niña se compraba a todos los que la conocían. Se notaba la buena relación con Molly, con la cual compartían chistes internos que sólo ellas se entendían. Y también observó la complicidad que reflejaban los ojos dorados cada vez que se cruzaban con los oscuros de Lestrade. De repente, Sherlock deseó sentirse parte de toda esa camaradería. Si bien lo tomaban en cuenta, y hasta lo apreciaban, había un abismo entre como se relacionaban entre ellos y los momentos en que conversaban con él. La única con la que sentía esa conexión estaba sentada una silla mas a su derecha, y era la pequeña Rosie. Sherlock comenzó a evaluar el poner alguna excusa para retirarse, cuando, en medio de una anécdota graciosa que contaba John, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos dorados. Elizabeth lo observaba con atención. El notó que ella sabía sus intenciones, y su mente quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces la mirada se dulcificó, ella le sonrió, y él entendió el mensaje perfectamente: no te vayas, sos parte de esta familia. Sherlock sintió una sensación de paz, que no sentía desde que habían perdido a Mary, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió a gusto con sí mismo y con los demás. Una vez que Elizabeth vió que los ojos azules ya no mostraban tensión, volvió a sonreírle y dirigió su atención a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos entendió bien qué había sucedido, pero desde ese momento algo cambió. Sherlock jamás imaginó que, a partir de eso, su mundo quedaría de cabeza, ya nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. 

\- Y decime, Lucas ¿En qué trabajás? - preguntó la señora Hudson, mientras Lucas y Molly se sentaban a la mesa.

\- Pues, mi padre me mandó a estudiar a Eton ciencias económicas y administración, pero eso es taaaaaaan aburrido, que decidí aplicar el título a algo mas agradable. Así que invertí algo de dinero que tenía y puse un restaurant. Obviamente yo lo administro. Cuando estaba en los planes de contratar personal, conocí a un compatriota que había llegado hacía unos meses. Es chef, pero estaba trabajando lavando platos, pues es lo único que consiguió. Así que lo contrate de sous chef y planificamos un menú que incluyera platos típicos de nuestra tierra, combinados con algunos platos internacionales. Estoy muy contento de lo que resultó.- dijo el joven, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso

-¿Y te fue bien con eso? - siguió la señora Hudson.

\- Sí, ha sido una buena idea - contestó él, mientras se levantaba de nuevo a buscar, finalmente, la comida, que había puesto en el horno para calentar.

\- Más que bien - dijo Molly, orgullosa de su novio - Es ese restaurant que siempre comentan en el programa de la tarde que ve usted, _"Un tal Lucas"_ -

\- Oh sí, lo he visto varias veces cuando llevo a Rosie al jardín - mencionó John - Me han dicho que es difícil conseguir mesa, siempre está lleno - 

-Pero John - se escuchó desde la cocina - cuando quieras me avisás y yo te reservo - y Lucas volvió con varios platos llenos de pasteles en forma de semicírculo, dorados y con un aroma delicioso. Repartió los platos sobre la mesa, y le alcanzó a John uno más pequeño, con dos de esos pasteles cortados al medio - Esas son para Rosie. Dejá que se enfríen algo, y se las das; se come con la mano, así que ella no va a tener problema. Las del plato rojo - dijo señalando el plato - son empanadas con relleno de carne de res, y las del verde, rellenas de pollo. Les puse cubiertos, por si quieren cortarlas, pero por lo general, esto se come con la mano, como ven a Elizabeth, que no es capaz de dejar que la comida se enfríe ni un minuto - dijo, mirando a la aludida, que ya había agarrado una empanada y estaba luchando por masticar el relleno muy caliente. Se detuvo un segundo, cuando vio todas las miradas sobre ella, para levantar los hombros en un gesto de _"y bueno, soy así, es lo que hay"_ , sonreír a todos y seguir comiendo. Molly, que ya había probado esa comida, la siguió, pero con más precaución para no quemarse, y finalmente todos probaron la novedad.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones alegres, gestos de camaradería y esa comida que resultó ser deliciosa. Lucas les explicó que las había hecho su amigo chef para esa ocasión, ya que él, en realidad, no cocinaba tan bien. Luego él y Elizabeth contaron como se conocieron, el último año de la escuela secundaria, en un torneo de fútbol, que gracias a Dios en Inglaterra también era un deporte muy importante, recalcó Lucas muy enfáticamente. Al darse cuenta los dos que venían del mismo país, inmediatamente se sintieron acompañados, y con el tiempo llegaron a ser buenos amigos. 

\- Seguramente contribuyó que a los dos les agrade tocar la guitarra - observó Sherlock, sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Todos lo miraron con interés.

\- ¿Cómo sabés eso? - preguntó Lucas curioso, mientras sonreía con incredulidad.

\- Pues los dos tienen las marcas de las cuerdas en las yemas de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Son sutiles, pero una marca usual en los que tocan instrumentos de cuerda. Podrían ser de bajo, pero estaba seguro que eran de guitarra. Los bajistas, por lo general son personas más reservadas, en cambio los guitarristas suelen ser mas abiertos....Lo siento, no quise dar una clase e interrumpir la historia - terminó, cuando vio que ella bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba un poco. A Sherlock le extrañó su reacción; no era nada vergonzoso que descubriera que ella tocaba un instrumento.

\- Podrían tocar el violín como vos, seguramente tengas esas marcas también ¿No? - dijo John, mientras cuidaba de que Rosie no embarrara la comida por toda su ropa

\- Por favor, John, ¿No pensás? Los ángulos son totalmente diferentes. Discúlpenlo - siguió Sherlock, mirando a todos - de vez en cuando siente que tiene que hacer una contribución importante a las deducciones. Gracias John - y miró al aludido con una mueca sarcástica, arrancando las risas de todos.

\- Bueno, sí - retomó el tema Lucas - así es. De hecho, tenemos nuestra cuasi banda, con Lalo, mi amigo chef, que toca el bajo, y Santiago, que le da a la batería.. - Lucas vio la cara de todos al mencionar los nombres y suspiró - Sí, somos todos argentinos. Pero porque se dio así. A Lalo lo conocimos en un recital de Oasis, en Wembley, cuando estaba armando el personal del restaurante, como dije antes. Estaba cerca nuestro, nos escuchó hablar en español, se acercó a preguntarnos y bueno....ahora es mi mano derecha. Y Santiago fue un cliente regular del restaurant por un tiempo, un día nos pusimos a conversar y luego se hizo una costumbre de vernos los viernes. Lalo se nos unía al terminar su turno, y luego _Eli_ comenzó a venir también - A Sherlock no le pasó por alto el apodo con el que, a partir de ese momento, Lucas llamó a la chica. - La cosa es que, un día hablando, surgió el tema de que, cada uno tocaba algo, y que estaría bueno juntarnos. Empezamos en casa de Santiago, por lo difícil de mover la batería, y luego nos trasladamos a mi casa. Y ahora tocamos juntos todos los viernes. - 

\- ¿Tocan con público? - pregunto Greg asombrado

\- Pues, algo así - siguió Elizabeth - La cosa es que el emprendimiento gastronómico de Lucas fue muy bien, y entonces pensó en expandirse, y consiguió este teatrito medio destruído en el SoHo, en Dean st, que era algo así como un café concert. Bueno, Lucas lo modernizó y ahora es una especie de café-bar-teatro donde se presentan muchos artistas nuevos, con los clientes como público. La idea tuvo mucho éxito. El teatro se llama _Seminare_ , en honor a un tema musical que le gusta mucho a Lucas - Elizabeth sonrió, era evidente que ella también estaba orgullosa por el éxito de su amigo.

\- La verdad es que son muy buenos - dijo Molly - Deberían venir un día. Lucas, si le servís Marston's, Greg viene todas las semanas - sonrió pícaramente, a lo que el aludido respondió con una carcajada.

-Pues ya me agendo todos los viernes - dijo Lestrade, mirando a Elizabeth de reojo.

Sherlock observaba todo esto con una creciente molestia, que no alcanzaba a entender. ¿Por qué le fastidiaban esas muestras de complicidad entre los presentes, si lo que menos le interesaba a él era relacionarse con los demás? Nunca había querido ser parte de ningún grupo social, y sin embargo, sentía que estaba quedando fuera de algo. Hasta John se veía integrado y cómodo en ese grupo, y la dulce Rosie lo había abandonado en pos de los brazos de Molly, que la tenía aúpa mientras le jugaba con un muñequito de plástico

La velada continuó en el mismo tono afable, mientras las empanadas eran reemplazadas por cuencos de helado, y la conversación variaba desde los chismes de Baker St. a cargo de la señora Hudson, pasando por anécdotas de Rosie en el jardín que el orgulloso papá insistía en contar cuántas veces pudiera, y siguiendo con comentarios de casos llevados adelante por Greg, analizados por Elizabeth o Molly, para terminar en solicitudes de que Sherlock cuente alguno de los suyos.

Finalmente la pusieron a la señora Hudson a cargo del té, mientras Lucas y Molly terminaban de limpiar la cocina. Luego, Lucas puso la cafetera para él, Elizabeth y Greg, mientras todos se sentaron en los sillones. Elizabeth se sentó en la alfombra, con Rosie en el regazo, mientras conversaba con Greg, y era como si se hubieran olvidado de que los demás estaban allí. John lo notó, y sonrió, feliz por sus amigos, aunque con algo de nostalgia, pues recordaba veladas similares pasadas con Mary. A pesar de la oleada de tristeza que apareció de repente, como muchas veces sucedía, miró alrededor y sintió que ya no estaba solo, y que su vida, que parecía haber quedado en pausa, nuevamente continuaba. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su amigo, quién obviamente ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, y vio el gesto, imperceptible para otros, un leve asentimiento que conocía muy bien; saldrían adelante. Llegaron las tazas y la conversación continuó.

Ya tarde, Greg se ofreció a llevar a todos de vuelta a su casa, Elizabeth inclusive, ya que todos entraban en el auto y era obvio que Lucas se quedaría con Molly. La señora Hudson fue la primera en agradecer el viaje, secundada por John, pues era mucho más cómodo ir con Greg que esperar en la calle por un taxi con una criatura de dos años profundamente dormida en su hombro. Todos agradecieron la comida, saludaron a Molly y Lucas y fueron bajando. Elizabeth fue la última, abrazando a sus amigos con cariño y cambiando unas cuantas palabras en español con Lucas. Cuando bajó, Greg la estaba esperando del lado del pasajero, con la puerta abierta. Ella le agradeció y subió. Greg cerró la puerta y se puso tras el volante. Por decisión unánime, llevaron primero a John, que cargaba con la dormida Rosie. Luego, Lestrade trató por todos los medios de dirigirse a Baker St., pero la señora Hudson insistió que era mejor primero llevar a Elizabeth _"para que no quedara sola en el auto"_ , arruinándole el plan al inspector. Así que se dirigieron todos al hogar de la chica, en el 12 de Widegate St., una pequeña puerta negra en una fachada de azulejos blancos, perteneciente a la hamburguesería que había debajo. Elizabeth los saludó con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Finalmente, llegaron a Baker St. Sherlock se dirigió derecho a su habitación. La velada le había resultado agotadora, tratando de entender los cambios de humor que le habían afectado. En poco tiempo entró en un sueño profundo, dejando a un lado sus inquietudes.

Pasó una semana, más casos aburridos, más tiempo que llenar, más vigilancia de Mycroft que evitar. Sherlock ocupó un par de tardes en el cuidado de su ahijada, ya que la señora Hudson había ido a ver a su hermana, que se encontraba aquejada de gripe, y Molly estaba cubriendo un turno de la tarde. Esas dos tardes recibió una visita inesperada en Baker St. Cuando fue a atender la puerta, allí estaba la señorita Hunter, con galletas de avena y un rompecabezas de cubos de madera para Rosie, alegando que se sentía mal por no ofrecerse a cuidar a la niña, cuando para Sherlock era evidente que estaba ahí mandada por John, para vigilar que él no le pusiera sal en vez de azúcar a la leche de la pequeña, o alguna barbaridad semejante. Con escepticismo la hizo pasar, y disfrutó secretamente de ver cómo se relacionaban con Rosie, mientras él "atendía" algunas consultas de su blog. De alguna manera, al final de la segunda tarde, ya no sentía a Elizabeth como una extraña, ni arrugaba ya la nariz ante la taza del brebaje ese que tomaba en vez del tan británico té con leche. Por supuesto, siguieron las animadas discusiones científicas, cada vez más profundas, o para los extraños, cada vez más descabelladas. Luego, Rosie recuperó a sus niñeras habituales y Sherlock volvió a estar solo. Cuándo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más resistiría el aburrimiento, le llegó un artículo sobre las teorías más increíbles acerca de Jack el Destripador con el siguiente mensaje

_"No desespere, señor Holmes, la clase criminal es cada vez de más baja estofa, básica y decadente, pero siempre están los grandes artistas del crimen para ayudarnos a llenar nuestras horas vacías"_

Holmes sonrió. Nunca pudo descubrir cómo hacía ella para mandarle esos mensajes en el momento justo, impidiendo que hiciera cosas que no quería hacer nunca más.

Entonces llegó el viernes. Mientras leía un libro de psicología forense, hecho un ovillo en su sofá, entró John muy animado, escribiendo algo en el teléfono. Sherlock levantó la mirada del libro, preguntándose dónde iría John esa noche, pues estaba demasiado arreglado. John terminó con el teléfono y lo miró

-¿Estás listo? - Ante la mirada de extrañeza del otro, siguió - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Vamos al Seminare, el local de Lucas - Sherlock seguía mirándolo en silencio, parpadeando imperceptiblemente, a lo que John suspiró - El sábado quedamos en ir, después de que Elizabeth explicó que tocaban allí ¿Recordás? -

\- Pero John ¿De dónde sacás que yo dije que iría a ver a la señorita Hunter a ninguna parte? - dijo Sherlock molesto, volviendo a su lectura. De hecho, había estado esperando que todos olvidaran eso, para poder así ir de incógnito y que nadie lo viera, ya que le había intrigado toda la historia de la banda. Pero evidentemente no iba a suceder.

\- Por Dios, Sherlock, cuando Lestrade dijo que iría, la señora Hudson dijo que sería bueno de nuestra parte apoyar al novio de Molly en su emprendimiento nuevo, y vos dijiste que sería interesante ver de qué eran capaces unos músicos amateurs. Lucas prometió prepararte los mejores fish and chips que hubieras probado, a lo que accediste a ir con nosotros hoy - John se paró enfrente del detective y le quitó el libro, detrás del cual se estaba escondiendo - Y por todos los cielos ¡¿Por qué seguís diciéndole señorita Hunter a Elizabeth?! ¡Llamala por su nombre! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Sherlock se las arregló para verse ofendido, mientras desenredaba sus largas piernas y se ponía de pie

\- Bien, voy a acompañarte sólo porque sé que, si no voy, vos tampoco irás. Y puede que por los fish and chips. - y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar su pijama y ponerse algo más apropiado. Cuando John estaba por sentarse en su sofá, Sherlock asomó la cabeza por una abertura de la puerta - Por cierto, las conversaciones con la señorita Hunter son siempre profesionales, así que nos dirigimos el uno al otro como profesionales. Y aparte, por si no lo has notado, ella también lo hace - y desapareció en la habitación. Por cierto, nunca le confesaría a John que, al tratarse así, sentía que tenían una especie de código secreto exclusivo entre ellos. Y también que era la única manera que encontraba de manejar una situación que aún no comprendía, y sentía que poner distancia lo protegía de alguna manera. Todo estaba cambiando a su alrededor, pero también en su interior, y no estaba seguro de querer aceptarlo.

Con Rosie al cuidado de la señora Hudson, finalmente partieron al SoHo. Al llegar, dieron el nombre de Lucas, como él mismo recomendó que hicieran, y el portero del lugar los dirigió a una mesa, donde ya se encontraban Molly y Greg, conversando animadamente. Al ver a los recién llegados, los saludaron y les hicieron espacio para que se sentaran. La mesa donde se encontraban tenía unas lindas sillas-butacas muy cómodas. Sherlock y John observaron el lugar. Estaba arreglado como un anfiteatro, con gradas de cemento rodeando un escenario no muy grande. Cada peldaño era bastante ancho como para que entraran las mesas y butacas, y tenía una linda baranda de hierro en el borde. En tres puntos del semicírculo las gradas eran atravesadas por escalones, también de concreto, que permitían ir descendiendo hasta llegar al escenario o, en su caso, subir hasta la mesa asignada, que se encontraba algo más arriba de la mitad. La puerta, por donde habían entrado, se encontraba en el medio exacto de todo el semicírculo, y sobre ella había una especie de balcón con algunos sillones, era como el espacio vip. La entrada a las cocinas era, evidentemente, una puerta al mismo nivel que la principal, pero que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda. A esa hora, casi las nueve de la noche, había bastante concurrencia, algunos tomando café, otros cerveza o algún trago, dos o tres compartiendo alguna pizza. Era un ambiente interesante. Greg tenía delante una pinta de cerveza, mientras Molly sólo tenía un vaso con agua. Una camarera muy simpática se acercó, y John aprovechó a pedirse también una cerveza, mientras Sherlock rechazaba la oferta, se quitaba su bufanda y su abrigo, y se acomodaba de tal manera de poder observar todo lo que sucedía en el local.

\- Hay muchos latinos acá - comentó al pasar - Escucho muchas conversaciones en español -

\- Sí - le contestó Molly - Los chicos tienen un grupo fiel de ¿Seguidores? No sé si es la palabra exacta, pero algo así - 

\- Cantan en español entonces - siguió Sherlock, mirando de reojo a John - Ni modo, no vamos a entender nada - y con un gesto le dio a entender que era una inutilidad haber ido, dado que era evidente que no disfrutarían el espectáculo 

\- Jajaja, vamos Sherlock ¿No te gusta la música acaso? - Molly se le rió en la cara

\- Primero, veamos a lo que llaman música, no creo que escuche el canon de Pachelbel en este lugar - y volvió nuevamente su atención al público. Molly abrió un archivo en su teléfono, y les mostró a los demás

\- Elizabeth tuvo la delicadeza de armar una lista de lo que tocarían, con las letras y su correspondiente traducción. Dice que así, al menos, podemos entender de que viene la música - 

\- Siempre tan amable y servicial - dijo Greg - Ella siempre está en los detalles ¿No?- y apuró un trago de su vaso, ansioso porque empezara el show.

Trajeron la bebida de John y un plato con maníes para acompañarlo. De repente, las luces del local menguaron, y unas más pequeñas, en las paredes de las gradas, se encendieron, alumbrando lo justo y necesario para ver lo que uno estaba comiendo. De la izquierda del escenario salió Lucas, con el cabello suelto, musculosa blanca, jeans grises y unas vans negras. Llevaba su guitarra colgando de la correa, una Hendrix telecaster negra, y se paró frente al micrófono de pie.

\- Buenas noches ¿Cómo están amigos? Los visitantes asiduos ya nos conocen, para los nuevos, me presento. Soy Lucas Messina, y con unos amigos, desde hace un tiempo, hemos comenzado a tocar juntos, un poco para recordar nuestro hogar, del otro lado del atlántico. Con el tiempo tuvimos la oportunidad de tocar aquí, en el Seminare, de vez en cuando, y traerles un poco de nostalgia a tantos inmigrantes como nosotros, que debieron dejar su tierra, por muchas y diferentes razones. Aunque muchos nos reclaman, todavía no tenemos un nombre para este grupo... - Las risas entre el público no tardaron en surgir, mientras él hacía caras de disculpa - ...no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, lo pueden anotar en alguna servilleta y dejarlo debajo de los vasos - Lucas tenía un gran carisma y enseguida se había ganado a la audiencia, que lo seguía atentamente - Para nuestro público inglés, les damos muchas gracias por habernos recibido en su hermoso país, y les explicamos que hoy, esta noche, van a escuchar temas de grandes bandas de rock latinoamericano. Vamos a poner en la pantalla de acá al costado - señaló una pantalla colgada de la pared, donde habitualmente se pasaban eventos deportivos - los nombres de los temas y las bandas, para que puedan ir conociendo lo que van a escuchar. Sin más, muchas gracias por venir hoy - se acomodó la guitarra para empezar a tocar, pero se acercó de nuevo al micrófono - ¡Ah! Por último, quiero decirles que el Seminare recibe a todos aquellos artistas nuevos que se quieran dar a conocer. Sólo pidan una tarjeta de contacto a los camareros para hablar con el encargado. Ahora sí, les presento a mis compañeros en esta aventura: ¡Elizabeth, Lalo y Santiago!- y mientras todos aplaudían, aparecieron los tres por el mismo lugar que había entrado Lucas.

Primero, Santiago, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con cabello corto ensortijado castaño claro, una remera negra con una estampa de Harley Davidson y pantalones cargo beige, sacudiendo sus baquetas al público y dirigiéndose rápidamente tras la batería. Luego entró Lalo, un chico de unos treinta años, alto y delgado, con una remera verde musgo y jeans lavados, cabello lacio negro y un bajo warwick corvette rojo, mirando tímidamente al frente. Y por último apareció Elizabeth, con un musculosa a rayas rosas y blancas, jeans claros, converse violetas y una bandana rosa en el cabello cobrizo, con su Fender Stratocaster roja en la mano, y una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente se acomodaron en sus sitios. En cuanto Elizabeth se puso detrás de su micrófono, alzó la vista hasta exactamente la mensa dónde se encontraban ellos. Seguramente sabía muy bien dónde Lucas pensaba sentarlos, uno de los mejores lugares para ver el show. Ella sonrió a todos los de la mesa, mientras detenía unos instantes la mirada luminosa sobre los ojos azules de Sherlock, que dio un respingo en la silla al sentir la intensidad de esos ojos dorados. Pero el instante fue demasiado efímero para analizar nada; ella ya estaba acomodando su guitarra. 

Y el show comenzó. Todos esperaban escuchar a Lucas, por eso se sorprendieron cuando comenzó a cantar junto con Elizabeth El Revelde, de la Renga (Todos menos Molly que ya sabía que los dos eran las voces de la banda). Greg, John y Sherlock, junto con otras personas que estaban tomando algo, se sorprendieron de que, en seguida, un grupo de personas comenzara a corear fuerte todos los temas que cantaban, cual hinchada de Almagro colgada del alambrado. No es que los ingleses vean un recital vestidos de frac y sentados tomando su té, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que es un pogo de verdad. Bueno, justamente por eso se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la inmediata reacción del público. El grupo no se quedaba atrás, cantaban con entusiasmo, mientras el batero parecía enchufado al tomacorriente. Se los notaba felices, compartiendo con ese público una conexión especial, que venía un poco de ese sentimiento de destierro y nostalgia que llevan todas las personas obligadas a abandonar sus raíces. Al margen de eso, la música era buena y ellos se desempeñaban muy bien, tocando un tema de rock tras otro.

A pesar del pequeño descontrol general, Sherlock se daba poca cuenta de lo que sucedía, absorto en escuchar a Elizabeth, ver sus manos rasgar la guitarra mientras pegaba pequeños saltos arengando a la gente. Jamás hubiera imaginado a la señorita Hunter, tan profesional, tan formal, incluso con su amiga Molly o con la misma Rosie, cantando a viva voz, bastante bien aparte. Sherlock comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella le llamaba la atención más de lo normal. Casi como La Mujer, de la cual hacía un tiempo no tenía noticias, pero de una manera completamente diferente. Eso lo confundía cada día más, y trataba de dejarlo atrás, pero con menos éxito cada vez. Mientras debatía mentalmente con todas esas ideas, reparó en sus compañeros. John palmeaba el ritmo en la mesa, mientras le comentaba por lo bajo que no esperaba que fueran tan buenos. Molly tenía ojos y oídos sólo para Lucas, mientras que Greg movía la cabeza al compás de la batería. Quizá era hora de relajarse un poco. Después de todo, era un buen espectáculo, por el precio de una bebida. Sherlock aflojó un poco sus brazos, cerró los ojos y, como buen músico que era, se concentró en las melodías.

Los chicos tocaron poco más de una hora, pasando por Sui Géneris, Andrés Calamaro, Attaque 77, para terminar a todo dar con De Música Ligera, de Soda Stereo, haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie y corearan el estribillo, o los que no sabían la letra, palmearan eufóricos. Sherlock, mientras tanto, admiraba como Elizabeth le hacía justicia a los solos de guitarra, que eran ovacionados por la gente. Quizá era hora de aflojarle a todo ese asunto de desconectarse emocionalmente del mundo, y aceptar que tenía amigos que lo querían, y por los cuales él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Quizá era hora de permitirse vivir. Soltando sus miedos, que jamás admitiría tener, se unió a la ovación final.

Luego del show, el grupo se unió a sus amigos para comer unas pizzas, cortesía del dueño de casa, y recibir los halagos correspondientes. Pero como todos estaban cansados y era algo tarde, se despidieron rápidamente, sin saber que esa fue la primera noche de una costumbre que los acompañaría mucho tiempo más.

Cuando Sherlock estaba cerrando los ojos, en un intento de dormirse, el brillo repentino de su teléfono iluminó la oscuridad de su habitación. En la pantalla se leía una sola línea

_"Gracias por venir"_

Sonrió en la oscuridad, y mientras se preguntaba de qué manera continuaría todo, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	5. Muerte en Mayfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y La Srta. Hunter entablan una extraña relación de amistad. El DI Jones acude a Holmes ante un sospechoso caso de muerte natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL caso que Sherlock investiga en este capítulo y los siguientes, está basado en un caso real, de 1979, que no voy a nombrar hasta que Sherlock dé la solución, para no arruinar el misterio.

Pasaron un par de meses desde que el grupo fue al Seminare por primera vez. En ese tiempo, las defensas de Sherlock fueron debilitándose vez tras vez, hasta aceptar, al menos, que Elizabeth y él ya eran muy buenos amigos y colegas. La chica estaba cada vez más dispuesta a colaborar en sus investigaciones, y él recibía cada vez con mejor humor sus intervenciones. Ella había tomado la costumbre de pasar por Baker St. los martes después del trabajo, para visitar a la Sra. Hudson y jugar partidas interminables de _bridge_ , mientras tomaban té (bueno, ella no, seguía con su asunto del "mate"), mientras él trataba de buscar excusas para bajar a la planta baja del inmueble, tratando de meterse y chusmear que pasaba. Pero la Sra. Hudson no tenía lo que se dice una vida social muy amplia, así que recibía esas visitas con auténtico placer y apreciando que la visitaran a ella, y no que fuera simplemente el agregado a ver al detective. Por lo tanto, a la primera sospecha de que Sherlock quería meterse en esas visitas, lo echó con una gran sonrisa, pero con contundencia, quedándole prohibida la entrada al 221B mientras se desarrollara el _bridge_. Sherlock se consolaba buscando casos pasados verdaderamente difíciles o increíbles para discutir con ella en la semana, y se los estudiaba al detalle para poder impresionarla.

Otra costumbre que siguieron todos, era ir a ver al grupo todos los viernes, aunque debieron correr el espectáculo muchas veces a los jueves, ya que empezaron a aparecer muchos grupitos nuevos que querían hacerse conocer. Y ese era, en un principio, el propósito del bar. Lucas había querido guardarse los viernes, ya que el sábado ninguno de ellos se levantaba temprano, pero las noches de viernes y sábado eran muy solicitadas. De hecho, algunos grupos ofrecieron pagar algo de dinero para presentarse, desde que se rumoreó que de vez en cuando se dejaban caer algunos cazatalentos. A Sherlock le encantaba cuándo pasaban las presentaciones a los jueves pues, al día siguiente, se aparecía en el laboratorio para ver como Elizabeth luchaba con el sueño que pugnaba por ganarle, mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a sus razonamientos perfectamente practicados para esos días en especial. Ellos llevaban esta "lucha de intelectos" cada vez con más gusto, aunque ninguno lo admitiera públicamente. La realidad es que Sherlock se había acostumbrado a disfrutar de su timbre de voz, tan pronto dulce como poderoso, y a verla con su Fender, a la cual trataba casi como a una hija.

Elizabeth, mientras tanto, recibía las interrupciones del detective cada vez con menos molestia, hasta el punto de desearlas a veces. Si pasaban un par de días sin que el Sr. Holmes se apareciera en la morgue, ella sentía que necesitaba escribirle, sin saber así que, muchas veces, evitaba que Sherlock se hundiera en esas costumbres detestables que quería eliminar para siempre. Se había acostumbrado a su larga y enjuta figura doblada sobre su microscopio, y mientras él se concentraba en su análisis, ella se concentraba en él. Y a pesar de ser muy cuidadosa, esos ojos de un azul imposible la habían descubierto un par de veces. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaban y, como cada vez que sucedía eso, ella sentía al mundo detenerse unas milésimas de segundo, mientras trataba de hacer que su cerebro arrancase nuevamente.

Pero lo que más le afectaba era verlo invariablemente cada noche de show en la mesa de siempre, que Lucas les guardaba, junto con Molly, Greg (que tampoco se perdía una presentación), John y Sarah, la bonita esposa británica de Santiago, una chica menuda, con ojos oscuros y sonrisa triste, que había perdido a sus padres en un incendio a los veinte años y enseñaba español en una escuela en Nothing Hill. Elizabeth salía al escenario e inmediatamente sentía los ojos azules sobre ella, aún sin mirar hacia esa mesa. Pero eso, a pesar de ponerla más nerviosa, la hacía esforzarse más y tocar mejor. Era una rara relación la que llevaban, llena de mensajes de asuntos que otros considerarían asquerosos (como los estados de las larvas de las cresas para determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba afuera un cadáver), de encuentros entre los ojos dorados y los azules, y de visitas a la morgue y, en alguna oportunidad, a Baker St.

A pesar de todo eso, Sherlock aún veía que entre la chica y Lestrade también había un vínculo especial, aunque debía decir que ahora sentía algunas veces que ella le prestaba más atención a él que al inspector, lo que internamente lo satisfacía sobremanera, obviamente que sin reconocerlo. Sin embargo, esa situación lo molestaba.

Así las cosas cuando Lestrade tomó sus vacaciones bien merecidas. Consiguió un viaje a Amsterdam en una oportunidad magnífica, así que embarcó para los Países Bajos, dejándole a Sherlock el campo libre para molestar libremente a la Sta. Hunter.

Sin embargo, esa primera semana fue por demás aburrida, tanto que Sherlock recurrió a buscar a Rosie todos los días al jardín para hacer algo más que sentarse a ver las noticias. Para más, Lalo se había quemado una mano en la cocina, así que los chicos no tocarían por un tiempo.

Sherlock ya no sabía qué más hacer, el tedio y el aburrimiento eran como una garra que le tomaba la garganta, sofocándolo y aprisionándolo cada día más. Mycroft había salido de la ciudad unos días para ver a sus padres y arreglar algunos asuntos de papeles, así que ni siquiera tenía esa vigilancia constante. Y John estaba ocupado con sus pacientes y su hija. Sherlock se levantó bruscamente del sillón y tomó su abrigo. Si no salía de su casa iba a enloquecer. Por simple costumbre, se dirigió hacia la morgue del Barts.

Ya era media tarde cuando llegó, casi la hora en que Molly y Elizabeth terminaban sus turnos. Pero quizá hubiera aparecido algo digno de interés. Suspirando hondamente, encaró el pasillo que terminaba en las tan conocidas puertas basculantes.

Al entrar, se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable, al menos para él. Aunque, evidentemente, no era el único que no estaba a gusto.

Elizabeth estaba de pie, hablando no tan amigablemente (bueno, casi discutiendo a decir verdad) con la persona que él menos esperaba encontrar allí con ella.

A Sherlock se le vino el alma al piso.

Miró de arriba abajo la figura vestida con un traje sastre gris, con zapatos de taco bajo negros y los brazos cruzados fuertemente, mientras con un pie daba golpecitos impacientes al suelo y tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de su amiga. Una cabellera ensortijada caía sobre su espalda, sacudiéndose cada vez que ella movía la cabeza negándole algo a Elizabeth.

La Srta. Hunter hablaba cada vez con más vehemencia, y su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse, mientras miraba a la otra con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad, apretando la planilla que tenía en las manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Los ojos dorados apenas se le veían, pues los entrecerraba en un esfuerzo por calmarse y no discutir más. El cabello, por lo general bien recogido y prolijo, se le estaba escapando de la gomita que lo sostenía, evidentemente había estado tironeando algunos mechones, como lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba. No era el mejor momento para llegar. De repente, Elizabeth lo vio de reojo y se volvió rápidamente a él

\- ¡Sr. Holmes! ¡Qué bien! Una voz cuerda y sensata. ¿Podría usted ayudarme con este asunto? - era casi una súplica, mientras con la mirada señalaba a la otra con cara de fastidio. Al escuchar el nombre del detective, la mujer dio un respingo y se dio vuelta para encararlo.

\- Sargento Donovan, veo que aún es la asistente de Lestrade, y que va a ocupar su lugar mientras está de viaje - Sherlock dijo todo eso en tono de sorna, para luego dirigirse a Elizabeth - Trate de entender, Srta. Hunter, la sargento Donovan tiene el privilegio de llevar adelante un caso, y seguramente quiere hacerlo bien. Después de todo, uno no quiere permanecer de segundo toda la vida... - Sherlock sabía que eso era un golpe duro, aún para él, pero el ver la incomodidad de Elizabeth sacó lo peor de su carácter. Donovan, por supuesto, hizo acuse de recibo y, mientras se le erizaba más el cabello de pura furia, lo miró de arriba abajo

-¿Una voz cuerda? Oh, por Dios, no sé cómo Greg aún puede trabajar con ustedes.... _Freak_ , no quiero ni necesito asistencia. No quiero que te metas en mi caso, ¿De acuerdo? Puedo hacerte arrestar, y no me va a temblar el pulso. No soy Greg, y lo sabés - cuadró los hombros, se puso derecha, tratando de parecer más alta y mientras se sacudía las mangas del saco, quitando polvo invisible, suspiró - No puedo creer que Scotland Yard permita la colaboración de esta manga de fenómenos -

Elizabeth, que había reaccionado con sorpresa ante la manera de la sargento de dirigirse a Holmes, perdió el control ante la última afirmación. Furiosa, con los puños apretados, dio un paso hacia la mujer, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Pero quedó inmóvil cuando Sherlock levantó una mano hacia ella, como pidiendo que espere, mientras los ojos azules la miraban fijo para comprobar que le hiciera caso. Ella cerró la boca y se quedó en su lugar, echando chispas por los hermosos ojos.

Sherlock, al ver que ella le hizo caso, se dirigió nuevamente a Donovan, esta vez con suma seriedad

-¿Cuál es el problema? - al ver la cara de enojo de la sargento, replicó rápidamente - El problema con la Srta Hunter, no del caso que tengas que resolver - Sherlock meneó la cabeza, qué larga iba a ser la ausencia de Lestrade.

\- La Srta. Hunter tiene que devolverme el expediente que tiene en sus manos. Ya le dije que no es ella la que realizará a autopsia. Phillip recuperó su trabajo hace un tiempo, y conozco muy bien su forma de trabajar.... - Se interrumpió mientras Sherlock hacía una mueca y un extraño sonido nasal, que se podía tomar por una risa reprimida, mientras decía por lo bajo _"ya lo creo que conoce bien como trabaja"_. Ella lo miró fijo, mientras él trataba de ponerse serio y Elizabeth intentaba comprender la situación - Decía, conozco como trabaja, así que lo convoqué para que revise el cuerpo, pero cuando llegué aquí esta señorita, - miró a la chica con claro desprecio, y quizá también algo de envidia - esta señorita se apropió del expediente diciendo que es ella la encargada de las autopsias del Yard y que no puede permitir a nadie más en la morgue. Pero que yo sepa, no sos la jefa de departamento, ¿Verdad? Que Greg se deje llevar por tus ojos ámbar y tu cabello pelirrojo no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras con el resto - esto se lo dijo de muy mala manera, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth hizo un gran esfuerzo por no cruzarle la cara de un cachetazo, mientras Holmes pensaba que no era el único en haber notado la preferencia de Lestrade por la forense. Finalmente, con un hilo de voz, en su esfuerzo por dominarse, Elizabeth le contestó entre dientes

\- Yo no hago lo que quiero con nadie, y el detective inspector Lestrade no es arrastrado por ninguna persona. Te expliqué ya mil veces que el enlace de Scotland Yard en el Barts soy yo, y si el cadáver ha sido enviado acá, no puedo permitir que nadie ajeno al hospital participe en ninguna autopsia. Y no lo digo yo, lo dicen mis superiores. Preguntale al superintendente - Mientras ella seguía tratando de dominarse, Sherlock agregó con sorna

\- Quizá deberías aprender a escuchar, en vez de oír, pues no es lo mismo. Quien sabe, tal vez es lo que te detiene de ascender.. - Donovan se erizó toda al escuchar esa sentencia, pero antes de que las cosas llegaran a mayores, se abrió la puerta, distrayendo la atención de todos.

Un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo lacio castaño, peinado hacia un costado, venía con paso firme y apresurado, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el grupo con expresión interrogante. Saludó a Donovan con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Elizabeth, que seguía apretando la planilla entre sus manos. Sherlock fue el primero en hablar

-¡Anderson! Ya era hora que volvieras a trabajar. Veo que la terapia te hizo bien. Estás mucho más prolijo, sin esa barba de montañés - esto último fue seguido de una mirada significativa que se desplazó hacia la sargento, mientras el aludido llegaba al lado del grupo. Ignoró los comentarios de Holmes y se dirigió a Donovan

-Siento la tardanza, eh... , sargento, pero de camino se me informó que necesitaba autorización del jefe forense para proceder en el Barts. Mi asignación es trabajo de campo, por lo tanto, no estaba autorizado a actuar en este lugar. Pero el jefe aceptó su solicitud. - Anderson le extendió un papel con sello oficial a Donovan, que lo miró asombrada. De modo que lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad. Ningún forense podía actuar para Scotland Yard en el Barts fuera de ella, salvo previa autorización. Ahora iba a tener que aguantarla a ella y al fenómeno dándole la lata por eso quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso sólo la enfureció más.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Anderson extendió la mano hacia su colega

\- Phillip Anderson, perito de Scotland Yard. Imagino que sos Elizabeth Hunter, en la agencia estas semanas se comentó mucho el caso Van de Berg, increíble. Ya sos famosa en el Yard. - Mientras estrechaba su mano, Elizabeth bajó los ojos mientras sonreía tímidamente. Sherlock había visto que, a diferencia de él mismo, a ella no le agradaba demasiado que la alabaran tan abiertamente. Luego Anderson le quitó el papel a Sally, y se lo entregó a Elizabeth - Si me permitís, necesito ver el cadáver identificado como... Thomas Carter... - siguió, mientras miraba su registro -...hallado frente a la estación Charing Cross. Tengo autorización del jefe - Ella observó el papel, se acercó a un mostrador, escribió algo en un cuaderno, luego abrochó el papel en la página y volvió junto a Anderson, con una tarjeta en la mano. Todo rastro de la furia asesina que había mostrado su cara ante Donovan, se había esfumado. Con una expresión amable y voz cálida, se dirigió a su colega

\- Esto es una identificación provisoria, para que puedas entrar a la sala. Doy por sentado que conocés los procedimientos, pero si tenés alguna duda, podés marcar el interno 010, hay siempre una enfermera de guardia que te puede ayudar. Por favor, te pido que llenes bien los registros, así no tenemos dolores de cabeza cuando venga la auditoría. Bienvenido - y con una sonrisa cordial, le señaló las puertas de la sala de autopsias, mientras dejaba el expediente en un mostrador, y luego se dirigió a la salida, pasando por delante de Donovan sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Sherlock observó todo mientras reía por dentro, luego decidió seguir a Elizabeth. Podría haber husmeado en el caso de Donovan, pero no tenía ganas de soportar el humor de la sargento, mucho más sombrío que de costumbre. Prefería molestar a la Srta. Hunter, aunque algo le decía que esta vez iba a tener que consolarla. Al pasar al lado de Donovan, ni siquiera fijó los ojos en ella, pero se detuvo un instante y le dijo

\- La próxima, recordá que el día de mañana podés depender de las personas que hoy estás agrediendo. Ojalá nunca necesites ayuda, probablemente la Srta. Hunter te la brinde, pues es una buena persona. Pero conmigo no cuentes - y se dirigió a la puerta sin dar una mirada atrás.

Donovan se quedó sola, en medio del laboratorio, mascullando su furia y preguntándose hasta qué punto había cavado su fosa.

En la sala del personal, Elizabeth se había sentado en un banco, con la cara entre las manos, frotándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos de vez en cuando. Trataba por todos los medios de quitarse ese sentimiento horrible, mitad furia, mitad miedo. Al escuchar abrirse la puerta, suspiró. No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos dar explicaciones. Pero no oyó más nada. Creyéndose sola trató nuevamente de poner sus pensamientos bajo control, cuando sintió a alguien sentado a su lado. Una voz grave, que ya conocía muy bien y le erizaba los vellos de los brazos cada vez que la oía, le preguntó algo indecisa

\- Srta. Hunter, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Ella no quería que él la viera así, en ese estado de confusión. Pero no había dónde ocultarse. Lentamente bajó las manos, dejando al descubierto su rostro, rojo de haberse frotado tanto para evitar el llanto. No se animaba a alzar la mirada. Sabía que tenía los ojos fijos en ella, y esta vez no podría resistir su hechizo. Se perdería irremediablemente en ese azul, y ella sabía que, por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba tener su mente clara. No podía dejarse llevar, por mucho que lo deseara. Ante todo, él debía verla como una profesional. Sherlock lo intentó de nuevo

\- Donovan es una molestia, actúa así porque no logra salir de la sombra de Lestrade. No lo tome personal. Se siente más segura con Anderson porque - hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba todo lo qué sabía de la relación sentimental que tenían Anderson y Donovan, que había llevado al primero a divorciarse - bueno, aprendió a manejarlo. El muy idiota, pensé que había aprendido.... Pero se ve que reanudaron su...sociedad... - Holmes miraba al techo ahora, lo que le dio tiempo a ella a reponerse y poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. Suspiró en silencio.

\- ¿Cree que me siento desplazada por ese Phillip? No, eso no me interesa. Me molesta la actitud de creer que porque es una oficial del Yard, puede acomodar las cosas como quiera. Si quería que Anderson trabaje con ella, hubiera mandado al cuerpo a la morgue central. Pero sobre todo..... me molesta, me enfurece la manera de tratarnos. A usted y a mí. Fenómenos...... ¿qué sabe ella de fenómenos? - ella empezó a respirar rápidamente. Holmes vio que comenzaba a alterarse nuevamente, sorprendido de que esa simple frase la hubiera afectado tanto

-¿De modo que lo que realmente la molestó fue esa frase? - entonces recordó la linda cara completamente pálida y enfurecida ante el insulto, y entendió - No es la primera vez que se lo dicen ¿No? - Ella suspiró de nuevo, mientras se ponía de pie y abría su casillero

\- Lo escuché toda la vida. En la escuela primaria, porque era una de las pocas que tenía a sus padres separados. No era tan común en ese momento - se quitó la bata blanca y la colgó con prolijidad en el casillero - En la secundaria, por ser extranjera. En la universidad, por leer muchas biografías de criminales - se soltó el pelo, mientras se miraba al espejo, que reflejaba unos ojos dorados apagados por la tristeza - en mi casa, por no querer estudiar lo que ellos deseaban. En la vida, por no ser sociable.... Por todo lo que me pasó en mi casa... - la voz tembló, el casillero seguía abierto, pero ya no reflejaba ojos dorados, sino un rostro triste, con los ojos cerrados. Sherlock no sabía cómo reaccionar. En esas pocas frases, ella le confirmó muchas de las sospechas que tenía con respecto a cómo había sido su vida pero, a pesar de querer indagar más, sentía que en ese momento iba a lastimarla mucho más que las palabras de Donovan. El sonido de su teléfono vino a su rescate.

\- Hola.. Sí, Sherlock Holmes.... Sí... ¿Ella lo pidió? Bien, pero ya sabe como trabajo..... Sí.... En media hora estoy allí...de acuerdo. ¡Ah! Por favor, haga toda la documentación para que se siga en el Barts.... No me interesa con quién trabaja, necesito que esto se resuelva en el Barts. Bien... Ya salgo para allá. - colgó, se dio media vuelta y allí estaba ella, de nuevo con el brillo en sus ojos dorados, prestando atención a lo que él iba a decir. Reconoció las mismas señales que veía en el espejo cada vez que tomaba un caso nuevo, los dos vivían para su trabajo.

\- ¿Un nuevo caso? - la voz ya era normal.

\- Así es, me llamó Athelney Jones, un colega de Lestrade. Hay una señora muerta, declarada como paro cardiorrespiratorio, pero la hija insiste que se investigue por asesinato. Están llenando los papeles para la exhumación. Necesito su colaboración, Srta. Hunter. ¿Puedo pasar mañana a última hora a preguntarle su opinión? - Holmes instintivamente fue más amable con ella que en otras oportunidades. Ella lo notó, y sonrió internamente, aunque, por supuesto, no lo dejó traslucir.

\- Por supuesto, pero necesitaría más datos, si es posible. Una exhumación es algo mas compleja que una autopsia normal... -

\- Le mandaré todo lo que pueda apenas vaya averiguando, por mensaje. Ahora debo irme -

Sherlock acomodó su bufanda azul y se dirigió raudamente a la calle. Elizabeth se quedó un rato mirándose al espejo del casillero. Suspiró una vez más, y luego tomó su abrigo. Mejor irse a casa, estaba cansada y necesitaba estar sola, como cada vez que surgían los malos recuerdos.

Sherlock bajó del taxi en el barrio de Mayfair, frente a un edificio de departamentos. Fuera lo estaba esperando el detective inspector Jones, un hombre de unos 1,90 mts. y más de 90 kg, rascándose la cabeza casi calva y consultando su teléfono cada exactamente dos minutos.

-¡Al fin llegás Holmes! Esta mujer me va a volver loco... Por cierto, en cuanto me escuchó nombrarte, pidió específicamente por vos. Cuando me contó la historia dije, "este es uno de los casos que le agradaría a Sherlock Holmes", y ella inmediatamente preguntó "¿Lo conoce? ¡Tráigalo!", así que te llamé, pero esta mujer es desesperante. Pero bueno, vamos arriba - y sin dejarle a Sherlock meter bocado, lo empujó escaleras arriba, hasta el tercer piso.

Entraron a un bonito departamento, pequeño pero cómodo, que evidentemente era el hogar de una señora mayor, dados los muebles y la decoración. Frente a la mesa de café esperaba una mujer de unos 50 años, muy elegante, retorciendo una esquina del mantel que cubría la mesa, demostrando su nerviosismo. Enseguida alzó la mirada hacia el recién llegado, se levantó en un movimiento ágil y elegante, y se le acercó, fijando sus ojos irritados por el llanto.

\- Sr. Holmes, gracias por venir. No es que no confíe en la policía.. - miró brevemente a Jones, que se había quedado en el pequeño hall de entrada -.. solo que he escuchado tanto de usted que me sentiría mucho más confiada si usted también se ocupa de esto -

\- Bien, aún desconozco la situación, si me hace el favor de ponerme al tanto... - dijo Sherlock, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual, lleno de almohadoncitos, mirando a los ojos a la mujer. Ella lo imitó, pero apenas se posó en el sillón, volvió a levantarse

\- ¡Qué descortesía la mía! Disculpe, Sr. Holmes, es que estoy un poco ida con todo esto. ¡Leah! - por una puerta de un pasillo asomó una cara de mujer, a todas luces extranjera - Leah, por favor, traé el té para el Sr. Holmes - la cara desapareció de nuevo. La mujer volvió a sentarse en la orilla del sillón, con una tensión palpable - Disculpe, ahora puedo proseguir. Mi nombre es Diana Dunne, y esta es la casa de mi madre, Ann Browning Dunne, o al menos lo era hasta hace unos días -

\- Entiendo, por lo que me dijo el detective Jones, que su madre fue hallada muerta y declarada como paro cardiorrespiratorio - Holmes ya se sentía agotado por la mujer. Pensar que había ido a ese lugar sólo para satisfacer el deseo de una mujer de clase alta lo ponía nervioso. Empezaba a pensar que no había un caso para él. Sin embargo, se prestó a escucharla. Juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla y se reclinó en el sillón.

\- De hecho, eso no es exacto, Sr. Holmes. Voy a contarle que sucedió, o al menos lo que yo sé. Hace tres días, mi madre, Ann, aparentemente comenzó a sentirse muy mal, con náuseas y mareada. Logró llegar hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al palier a pedir ayuda, pero apenas dio unos pasos y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo por la escalera como una bolsa de papas. Como se puede imaginar, todo eso hizo un ruido terrible. A pesar de ser la hora de la siesta, había vecinos en el edificio que, al oír el golpeteo de ella al caer, salieron inmediatamente. Les agradezco muchísimo que, enseguida, trataron de asistirla, mientras venía la ambulancia. En eso llegó mi tía, bueno, una prima lejana de mi madre, Margaret Glasstown, pero todos le dicen Peggy. El portero me comentó que, mientras trataban de reanimar a mi madre, ella le pidió la llave del departamento, que se había cerrado de un portazo, para avisar a la familia. La verdad es que, a mí, jamás me llamó, y soy hija única - Sherlock escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que la aguda e irritante voz no le escociera tanto en el cerebro, cuando ante este detalle levantó una ceja, como tomando nota. La mujer seguía -... Y se subió a la ambulancia para acompañarla, mientras mencionaba que debía ir con ella, ya que no se había podido comunicar con nadie de la familia. Pero no la pudieron reanimar más. Apenas llegó al hospital, fue declarada muerta por paro cardiorrespiratorio. Al fin se comunicaron conmigo, realicé todos los trámites y mi madre fue puesta en nicho, tal como quería. La verdad, no le di vueltas al asunto, después de todo era verdad, ella ya estaba grande. Pero un día después del entierro, o sea ayer por la noche, vine a buscar algunos papeles, y descubrí que a mi madre le falta un pagaré, un certificado de que se le debía cierto dinero. Estoy segura porque, la semana pasada, me lo mostró y dijo que, cuando lo cobrara, podíamos hacer un viaje juntas a Escocia, que hace tiempo deseaba hacer. El pagaré debía cobrarlo la semana que viene. Ahí empecé a sospechar algo raro, y llamé al detective Jones. - La mujer había distribuído el té preparado por Leah, y ahora tomaba pequeños sorbos de su taza. Sherlock abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Y recuerda quién había firmado ese pagaré, Sra. Dunne? - La mujer hizo un esfuerzo.

\- Lamentablemente tengo que decir que no, pero sé que mi madre debe haberlo escrito en algún lado. Le doy completa libertad de revisar todo, Sr. Holmes. Sólo quiero que encuentre la verdad. El detective Jones me ha dicho que es necesaria la exhumación de los restos, para una autopsia propiamente dicha. Yo ya lo autoricé, solo que no quiero estar presente. Haga todo lo que vea necesario -

Sherlock se quedó sentado, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, casi petrificado. La mujer lo miraba con extrañeza, y al no ver señales de asentimiento, o de ninguna clase, dirigió su mirada al otro detective. El hombretón estaba con un hombro apoyado en una pared del pasillo. Lentamente se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas. La mujer empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

\- Sr. Holmes, ¿Va a hacerse cargo del caso? ¿Me oye? ¿Sr. Holmes? -

\- Por supuesto que va a tomarlo - Una voz nueva hizo que la mujer y Jones se voltearan. Ahí estaba John Watson, que había entrado hacía un rato, y pudo escuchar gran parte del relato. Sherlock sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados, y se levantó de golpe.

\- Necesito que despejen el lugar inmediatamente. Voy a investigar. De todas maneras, necesito primero conocer el resultado de la autopsia, para tomar medidas más contundentes. Pero un vistazo no hará daño... - rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo su lupa, y mientras la sorprendida Diana levantaba el servicio de té, John se acercó - Sra. Dunne, este es mi colega John Watson, va a asistirme. Si me deja recorrer el departamento, creo que llegaremos a la verdad. Muchas gracias - y la despidió con un gesto, mientras se encargaba de revisar el departamento. Empezó por un gran secreter, o escritorio, que había en un rincón. Al rato de revisar papeles, encontró un pequeño cuaderno bordó, con sus páginas llenas de números, de una caligrafía apretada y antigua. Le costó un poco leer, pero finalmente lanzó una leve exclamación. John, que estaba revisando una foto que se encontraba sobre un estante, se dio vuelta.

\- ¿Una pista? - mientras hablaba observaba la foto. Era un grupo de mujeres, de unos setenta años, sentadas en un banco frente a las playas de Brighton. En un movimiento espontáneo, la dio vuelta, y vio que detrás tenía los nombres escritos.

\- Es posible, mejor no nos apresuremos a hacer deducciones - contestó Holmes, mientras guardaba la libreta en su bolsillo. Se acercó donde estaba John, y miró la foto por sobre el hombro de su amigo. Dirigía su atención a las estanterías, cuando volvió a mirar la foto, y se la manoteó a Watson, para verla mejor. Sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la cocina. John lo siguió fastidiado.

\- Si me vas a arrebatar las cosas, al menos explicame - John hizo una mueca de asco cuando el tufo que salía de la heladera le llegó a las fosas nasales. Seguramente la Sra. Browning Dunne había dejado una leche abierta, que ahora olía como mil demonios. Ajeno a eso, Holmes investigaba el contenido de la heladera, con la cabeza metida dentro. John se preguntaba cómo diablos podía aguantar ese hedor. Con los ojos ardiendo, se tuvo que ir al living a respirar un poco de aire más fresco. Al rato, Sherlock volvió con un plato de una especie de masitas. Acercando una a la cara de John, le pidió que la oliera - ¡Puajjjj! ¡Ni loco! ¿No sentiste el olor espantoso que salía de la heladera? ¿Cómo puede eso no oler horrible? -

\- Vamos John, necesito tu opinión. Quiero saber si lo que olí es porque tengo una idea en la cabeza, o porque realmente huele a eso - y le acercó nuevamente la masita a la nariz. John olisqueó con precaución. Le costó un rato, pero al fin dictaminó

\- Huele a.... ¿Nuez? ¿Almendra?... Sí, creo que a almendra - John observó en los ojos de Holmes un brillo que conocía bien. Ya estaba sobre una pista. Pero, por supuesto, no se iba a tomar el trabajo de decírselo.

Holmes hurgó por ahí un rato más, hasta que, con mirada satisfecha, se reunió con los demás, que esperaban fuera, en el pasillo del edificio.

\- Sra. Dunne, como ya le dije, no quiero darle una respuesta sin conocer los resultados de la autopsia, pero mañana le tendré noticias. Antes de irme, ¿Podría ilustrarme quiénes son estas mujeres? - y le tendió la foto que había estado viendo John.

\- Sí, esta es mi madre, esta es su prima Peggy, y estas dos son amigas de ellas; esa es cuñada de Peggy, creo que detrás están los nombres. Era un grupo de amigas de la tercera edad, se iban de vacaciones juntas, jugaban al bingo, ya sabe, cosas de señoras - la mujer lo miró guardarse la foto, mientras esperaba una explicación que, por supuesto, jamás llegó.

Sherlock volvió a repetir que le hablaría luego de ver la autopsia, se despidió de Athelney Jones, que quedó tan intrigado como la Sra. Dunne, y bajó, con John tras sus talones. Fuera, subieron a un taxi, tomando nota antes del nombre y el número del portero, el cual no se encontraba ese día porque estaba haciendo trámites.

\- Perfecto, John. ¿Tomás el té en Baker St. o debés volver por Rosie? - Sherlock tipeó con agilidad en su teléfono.

\- De hecho, Rosie está con la Sra. Hudson, así que podemos volver a Baker St. Pero, por supuesto, no me vas a explicar nada -

\- John, ya lo dije, no voy a decir nada antes de escuchar el informe de la Srta. Hunter - John suspiró algo molesto al seguir escuchando a Sherlock llamarla por el apellido - Si dice que la Sra. Browning Dunne murió realmente de un paro, no tenemos nada que hacer. Si no..... - y se encerró en si mismo. John desistió, ya sabía que no iba a sacarle nada más. Resignado, esperó poder averiguar algo en Baker St.

En Widegate St. Elizabeth se había dado un largo baño para sacarse los últimos malos recuerdos que habían surgido esa tarde, y estaba recostada en el sillón, rasgando la Fender distraídamente. El encuentro con Donovan la había agotado, y luego, para colmo, tuvo que ayudar a Anderson a llenar los papeles, pues hacía rato que no pisaba una morgue y estaba algo oxidado en la parte burocrática.

La chica suspiró, el día la había dejado con un humor melancólico. Y que Holmes la hubiera visto en ese momento de debilidad no ayudaba. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba el torpe intento de él de consolarla, sentía una calidez que irradiaba desde lo hondo del pecho y se extendía hasta los dedos de los pies. Entonces, sonreía.

El sonido de una seguidilla de mensajes la sacó de su ensoñación. Con desgana, estiró la mano para tomarlo. Holmes le había mandado tres mensajes explicando lo que había encontrado en el departamento y lo que esperaba que ella hallara en el cuerpo. Elizabeth se quedó meditando en cómo conformar al detective, cuando el teléfono sonó por última vez.

_"Las personas ordinarias que viven su vida arrastrando los pies, son incapaces de comprender a los que se atreven a volar. Al ser tan difíciles de hallar, los llaman fenómenos, una manera de poner distancia para no reconocer que ellos hubiesen podido ser algo más; para un buen observador, son personas extraordinarias, pues es difícil hallar un ser humano dispuesto a volar"_

y luego

_"Me siento afortunado de haber conocido a una de ellas. SH"_

Ese día Elizabeth pudo conciliar el sueño sin miedo, como hacía mucho no le sucedía.


End file.
